àl'AmourcommeàlaGuerre,tous les coups sont permis
by o0 Valkyrie of Chaos 0o
Summary: Anna est une diva de la WWE, elle catche avec les diva les plus douées de Raw et de Smackdown. Elle est connue pour son caractère bien trempé et son calme olympien. Une personne va cependant réussir à la faire sortir de ses gonds: Chris Jericho
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

« Anna, écoute moi, je t'en pris ! non ! N'y va p…» s'exclama Maryse

Sans l'écouter ni même la regarder je passais devant la diva. Elle se tut d'elle même. J'entrais dans la salle du show d'un pas rapide et déterminée. La soirée avait débuté depuis un moment déjà. Sans prêter attention aux regards intrigués que me lancés fans depuis les gradins plein à craquer, je me dirigeais droit sur lui.

« Jéricho ! »hurlais-je, depuis la plateforme qui menait au ring.

Il arrêta de discourir et sans faire plus attention aux spectateurs de la salle qui l'écoutaient quelques instants plus tôt, il se tourna nonchalamment dans ma direction. Son éternel sourire arrogant scotché aux lèvres me sembla s'étirer un peu plus qu'à l'habitude. Furieuse, je m'avançais jusqu'à lui. Il se tenait juste à côté du ring dans une attitude fière et arrogante.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive chérie, t'as l'air aussi tendu que ton string ? » demanda-t-il fier de lui dans le micro.

C'en était plus que je ne pouvais le supporter. Il se produisit quelque chose que jamais personne n'aurais put croire possible, moi la première : je perdis mon calme. En un instant, je lui fis face et lui décochais le meilleur uppercut qu'il ne m'est jamais été donné d'envoyer. Je le touchais au niveau de la mâchoire inférieure, de plein fouet. Il recula de quelques pas en se massant le bas du visage toujours aussi souriant.

« J'aime beaucoup quand tu me fais ça, chérie », dit-il sur un ton à présent charmeur.

Frustrée du peu d'effet que mon coup de poing avait produit, j'envoyais un coup de pied circulaire. Il le repoussa nonchalamment. Je me mis alors à enchaîner les coups le plus vite et le plus fort que je pus et finis par toucher son plexus. Je lui donnais une chance de me saisir qu'il saisit mais je réussis à l'esquiver avant qu'il ne s'empare pas de ma jambe. J'évitais un coup de poing en bondissant sur la droite. Une fois proche de son flanc, je lui mis un coup de talon sous la rotule. Il mit un genou à terre. J'enchaînais avec un coup de poing qui lui percuta une nouvelle fois la mâchoire qui l'abaissa un peu plus. Je pris appuis sur son dos et sautais sur le ring tout proche. Alors qu'il se redressait, je quittais le ring pour lui porter un coup de genou dans les vertèbres. Il m'aperçut trop tard. Il m'esquiva mal et je retombais sur lui. Les fesses sur ses pecs et la tête presque entre mes jambes. Je me relevais promptement ma position était quelque peu étrange. Je n'avais, de toute façon, aucune chance de le battre au corps à corps avec lui à cause de son poids et de sa force. Bien qu'il eu amortit ma chute l'onde de choc m'avais ébranlé. J'élevais ma jambe de sorte qu'elle puisse retomber sur ses vertèbres, quand deux arbitres se jetèrent sur moi pour me stopper. Je me dégageais machinalement de leurs emprises sans écouter leur sermon. Toujours concentré sur Jéricho qui se relevait tranquillement un sourire mauvais accroché aux lèvres je ne pouvais faire mieux. Je me libérais une bonne fois pour toute des arbitres et leurs tournais le dos pour me calmer. Je me dirigeais calmement vers les coulisses. Je ne pus le voir arriver mais je le senti approcher dans mon dos. Mon corps réagit de lui-même. Je lui décochais un coup de pied. Il attrapa ma jambe et essaya de me mettre un coup de poing dans la figure. J'esquivais adulant ma souplesse tout en lui balançant un coup de pied retourné. Il ne put l'éviter et je le frappais au cou. Il continua cependant à me tenir fermement la jambe. Le sol se rapprocha dangereusement de ma tête jusqu'à ce qu'il me rattrape pour me soulever au dessus de sa tête et me jeter au sol. Avant qu'il ne me jette, je parvins a lancer mes jambes dans le vide. Sitôt fait, mes bras s'agrippèrent derrière son cou. Je tirais à moi mes genoux qui se plantèrent dans ses abdos. Sous la force de l'impact les prises de mes mains se défirent. Nous chutâmes tout les deux vers le sol. Il s'écrasa sur moi. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, les arbitres eurent tôt fait de nous séparer et de nous traîner chacun dans un coin. Ils étaient maintenant qu'ils une bonne dizaine. Je m'étais fait aplatir et j'en avais eu le souffle coupé. Je me laissais donc entrainer, encore à demi sonné, hors de la salle du show par des arbitres passablement en colère.

« Anna ! Anna ! Tu es complètement folle ! Il aurait put te tué ! Et je n'ai jamais vu Chris Jéricho se prendre une telle raclé!» S'excita Maryse en me rejoignant.

Elle écarta les arbitres autour de moi sur son passage pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« Si tu savais comme il est lourd, Maryse! » Me plaignis-je.

« Viens ont va à la salle d'entraînement pour que tu récupères », reprit-elle plus calmement.

Elle me lâcha et me guida jusqu'à la salle.

J'étais soulagé d'avoir put l'humilier autant qu'il m'avait humiliée. Il n'avait le droit de faire une chose pareille !

Jack Swagger nous rejoint alors que je m'étirais lentement, apaisée par la vengeance. Maryse surexcité commentait l'affrontement.

« Anna ! ne refais plus jamais une chose pareille tu ne connais pas Jéricho ! Il aurait pu te faire vraiment mal ! Quoi qu'il t'ait fait, il n'en restera pas là pour se venger de l'humiliation que tu lui a fait subir», s'énerva Jack.

« Je sais qu'il n'en restera pas là. Mais il aurait recommencé de toute façon même si je n'avais rien fait. Là n'est pas le plus important », répondis-je calmement.

« C'est bien la première fois que je vois un combat mixte dans toute l'histoire du catch. En général, quand une diva se fait humilier, c'est son petit copain catcheur qui va casser la gueule à l'autre, ou alors, elle s'en prend à la copine du catcheur. Mais je n'avais jamais vu un tel combat ! » ajouta-t-il mi admiratif mi désapprobateur.

« Je ne sais pas si Jéricho à une copine et je n'ai pas cherché à le savoir. Il m'a humilié, je l'humilis point. Pas plus pas moins. Même si maintenant il va vouloir me le faire payer. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne laisserais personne se mêler de mes affaires », lui fis-je savoir, obstinée.

« Vous êtes aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, sauf que lui est plus fort que toi et que toi tu sais quand il faut s'arrêter. Ce n'est pas son cas ! » s'exclama-t-il irrité par mon entêtement.

« Il peut toujours essayer de me mettre une raclée, mais tant qu'il se montrera aussi impulsif dans les combats, il ne me battra pas », répliquais-je sûre de mes paroles.

**Reviews please, n'hésitez pas, je réponds et je ne mords pas. (enfin, pas trop D )**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Je n'arrivais pas à reprendre mon sang froid. Je m'étais fait humilier, battre, par une diva. Plus jeune et moins expérimenté que moi. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. J'étais sur le point de tourner le dos à Edge pour aller corriger Anna. Personne n'avait jamais osé m'humilier de la sorte. Je sortis épuiser de mon combat contre Edge, mais vainqueur. Alors que je reprenais mon souffle allongé sur le ring, je me mis à repenser à mon affrontement avec Anna. Elle alliait souplesse et rapidité avec brio dans ses techniques, elle était redoutable. Un drôle de sentiment m'envahi alors que je me souvenais de l'instant où elle était tombé sur moi, plus précisément quand elle s'était enlevé de mon torse. Elle avait des fesses et des jambes absolument sublimes. Enfin, je ne devais pas y penser, ou plutôt si, pour préparer ma vengeance. Alors que je me disais cela son image surgit dans ma mémoire au moment ou les arbitres l'avaient attrapée. J'avais ressentit un sentiment étrange en voyant cette scène. Bizarrement, il m'avait pris l'envie de faire la même chose et ce désir ne me quittait pas. Je me relevé un peu chancelant, mes pensées toujours tournés vers Anna. J'avais été surpris quand je l'avais élevé dans les airs, elle m'avait semblé si légère et si fragile. Lorsque j'étais tombé sur elle, après avoir reçu ses genoux dans les abdos, j'avais le nez dans son décolleté. Le pire, c'est que je ne l'avais même pas fait exprès. Si elle voyait ça à lors de la retransmission, j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure. Il me revint en mémoire le parfum exquis de sa peau huilée qui semblait aussi douce que la soie. Un soupir de contrariété s'échappa involontairement de mes lèvres. Anna. Elle n'était décidément pas comme les autres divas. Je sortis du vestiaire une fois douché et changé. C'est à ce moment là qu'une idée géniale qui servira à ma vengeance et à mes intérêts personnels germait dans mon esprit. Elle ne pourrait pas refuser et j'aurais ma revanche. Je croisai une diva dans le couloir, Layla. Parfait. Je pris un air terriblement contrarié et lui hurlais dessus.

« Layla ! Dis-moi ou elle est ! »

« Je… Je l'ai vu se diriger vers la salle d'entraînement avec Maryse. » répondit-elle complètement effrayé.

Satisfais, je tournais les talons sans ajouter un mot et me précipitais dans la salle. Vide. Je fronçais les sourcils Layla n'aurait pas osé me mentir. Tout à coup j'entendis du bruit en provenance des vestiaires qui donnaient sur la salle. Je m'approchai, discrètement, de la porte entrebâillé. Anna sortis des vestiaires.

Elle ne portait plus sa tenue de catch mais un short et un débardeur noir. Elle se dirigea droit sur le sac le plus proche et se mit à le frapper de ses pieds et de ses mains nues. Il me semblait qu'elle portait des coups encore plus rapides que lorsque l'on s'était battu. Je pris le temps de l'observer. Elle était magnifique, chacun de ses coups étaient gracieux et puissants. Tout à coup, elle envoya un tel coup contre le sac que le celui-ci se mit à tanguer violement. Je l'observais de profil et en y regardant attentivement elle me parut en colère. En fait, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil. Elle semblait prête à tout. Puis, tout aussi soudainement elle se calma. Elle s'effondra dos au sac un air de contrariété emprunt sur le visage. J'abandonnais l'idée de tenter quoi que se soit. J'étais trop épuisé pour me battre à nouveau contre quelqu'un, surtout contre elle dans cet état. Je repartis discrètement à la recherche d'une salle pour récupérer. Je pensais à Anna tout le reste de la soirée.

Ma nuit fut agité et peu réparatrice, j'étais toujours obnubilé par son image. Le lendemain matin je partis petit déjeuné au réfectoire. Je ne l'y croisais pas, elle y était sans doute passée avant moi. Je cherchais un moyen pour mettre mon plan à exécution. Je me rendis au grand salon et pris place sur un sofa confortable. La pièce n'était pas vide, s'y trouvait Le Miz, les frères Hardy et Swagger qui discutait entre eux dans le fond de la pièce soit à ma gauche. En face de moi, Michelle Mccool, Layla et Kelly Kelly émettaient des chuchotements hystériques entre elles. Immobile et seul dans mon coin je réfléchissais le regard perdu dans le vide. Soudain, je ne sais pour qu'elle raison je levais la tête en direction de l'entrée. Stupéfait, je vis Anna passer le seuil de la porte ses longue et silencieuses enjambées n'avaient pas pus attirer mon attention. Elle, ne me vit pas. Elle partit saluer les frères Hardy. Ces derniers l'étreignirent chaleureusement. Je changeais de position dans le divan l'envie de la prendre d'en mes bras était soudainement réapparut. Le cadet des Hardy posa la main sur son épaule. Je m'agitais un peu plus. Anna se retourna et croisa mon regard. Son visage était neutre, totalement dépourvu d'émotion. Je lui en renvoyais une image semblable. Elle parut légèrement troublée. A ce moment Maryse fit irruption à son tour dans le salon. Anna détourna les yeux de moi et les posa sur la nouvelle venue. Cette dernière lui proposa un petit entraînement de remise en forme. Elle accepta. Parfait. J'empêchais un sourire mauvais de franchir mes lèvres et les regardaient sortir silencieusement du salon. Je sentis que Swagger me fusillait du regard. Je fis de même et sortis peu après pour regagner mes appartements. J'attrapais le sac de sport que j'avais préparé la veille et me dirigeais vers la salle d'entraînement des catcheuses. Les deux divas s'y trouvaient déjà et s'échauffaient. Je ne pris pas le temps de profiter du spectacle et me dirigeai vers leurs vestiaires. J'y pénétrais discrètement et entrepris de trouver le casier d'Anna. Il était fermé à clé mais je connaissais une technique qui permettait d'ouvrir sans casser le verrou. Je l'ouvris donc et y trouvais ses vêtements. Je les pris et remplaçai ses vêtement habituels par une robe très légère aux couleurs du drapeau des Etat Unis, un string assortis et des escarpins vernis couleur vermeil pour compléter l'ensemble. J'en étais très fier. J'accompagnais le tout d'une carte. Je la relue une fois encore avant de la déposer.

« Tu vas être trop sexy là-dedans, chérie. On va se battre à nouveau tout les deux. Si tu perds, je choisirais tes tenues pendant toute un mois. Mais si tu mets les vêtements que je t'ais préparé lors de notre combat, même si tu perds tu n'auras pas à porter mes tenue, chérie. Ton Dieu»

Je passais ensuite aux affaires de toilettes. Je vidais le contenu de son champoings au parfum innocent et le remplaçais par un autre au lourd parfum musqué. Je mis toutes ses affaires dans mon sac de sport, refermais son casier et sortis tranquillement du vestiaire, satisfait. A présent, je n'avais plus qu'à l'attendre. Je me rendis dans la salle de sport réservé aux catcheurs et m'échauffais lentement.

J'étais en sueur et je soulevais des haltères de plus de cent kilos quand Anna fit son entrée dans la salle. Je fus déçus, elle ne portait pas la robe mais sa tenue de catcheuse. Elle s'avança droit sur moi menaçante, ce qui me permit de sentir qu'elle avait mit du champoing, mon champoing.

« Jéricho ! Je crois qu'il est temps que quelqu'un te remette à ta place une bonne fois pour toute ! Si le combat d'hier ne t'a pas suffit, je suis d'accord pour qu'on recommence. Mais après ça, ne t'avise plus de m'approcher», menaça-t-elle.

Dans un ultime effort je posais l'altère sur la barre. Je me redressais du banc prenant tout mon temps pour lui répondre.

« Ce que je t'ai écris tient toujours. Tu n'as pas oublié j'espère », répliquais-je un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine qui se souleva sensuellement. Irritée par mes paroles.

« Ce que tu as écris est incroyablement narcissique et sache qu'en aucun cas je ne te laisserais m'humilier», rétorqua-t-elle.

« Tu ne me battras pas et si tu ne respecte pas les conditions de ta défaite, je me chargerais moi-même de t'habiller. Et j'y prendrais beaucoup de plaisir, chérie» répliquais-je avec un sourire de prédateur.

Elle fit une moue haineuse. Adorable.

« Le match ne sera pas réglementaire : tous les coups sont permis. Les armes et tous autres objets pour frapper l'adversaire sont prohibés. Je te rappelle également que c'est toi contre moi si quelqu'un d'autre intervient en la faveur de l'un de nous deux, c'est celui qui est agressé qui remporte le match. Est-ce que c'est clair pour toi, Jericho ? » Expliqua-t-elle

« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même, chérie », déclarais-je le sourire aux lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Jericho se rallongea sur le banc et souleva à nouveau ses haltères. Je le fusillais longuement du regard.

« Arrête de me mater, tu vas me faire rougir», se plaignit-il

J'exhibais le rictus venimeux qui traduisait bien mon irritation. Je lui tournais le dos, il est vrai, avec regret car je venais de m'apperçevoir, quelques instant avant sa réplique, que se type était aussi bien foutu qu'un dieu. Il était étrange que je ne le remarque qu'à présent. En repensant à son torse huilé au match et à sa peau mordorée, couvert de sueur à l'instant, mes joues prirent une teinte pivoine. On se reprend ma fille, cette espèce d'obsédé a voulu t'habillé avec une chose tellement courte qu'on ne peu même pas la qualifié de robe et il a voulut que tu porte un string si fin que si tu ne l'avais pas mit cela aurait fait le même effet. Je ne peu pas perdre contre ce pervers arrogant et égocentriste, c'est tout bonnement impensable.

« Quel imbécile ! » marmonnais-je

« Anna ! Edge ma dit que tu allais encore te battre contre Jericho !» s'exclama Maryse en me rejoignant.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix», répondis-je

« Je t'en pris, Anna, demande à Jack d'y aller à ta place. Je suis sûre qu'il le fera. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Maryse, je me battrais contre lui et sans l'aide de personne » répétais-je patiemment.

« Mais, Anna, il fait le double de ton poids ! Si il arrive à te coincer tu ne t'en sortiras pas !», dit-t-elle sur un ton anxieux

Nous croisâmes Jack sur le chemin de la cafétéria. Il se joignit à nous.

« J'ai entendus dire que tu allais te battre contre Jéricho», débuta-t-il prudemment

« Oui, merci Jack mais je compte me débrouiller toute seule. » annonçais-je

« Jéricho sait ce qu'il vaux. Il aime se battre et ne tiendra pas compte du fait que tu es une femme. Il est aussi plus expérimenté, plus lourd et plus fort», me prévint-il

« Je sais » répliquais-je

« Ne perds pas »répondit-il simplement

Nous plaisantâmes sur d'autres sujets et finement par arriver au réfectoire. Un éclat de rire annonça notre entrée dans la salle. Nous servîmes toujours en discutant. Je me retournais vers la salle quand je croisais le regard de Jéricho fixé sur Jack. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte et ils s'affrontèrent silencieusement du regard quelques secondes. Le regard de Jéricho véritablement haineux. Je savais qu'ils ne s'appréciaient guère mais pas au point de se détester. Au bout d'un moment, Jéricho se leva de table et partit. J'eu une vu imprenable sur son beau fessier et faillis avaler de travers. Jack s'excusa poliment et le suivit me laissant seule avec des pensées malsaines pour mon combat à venir.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

« Jéricho ! » brailla quelqu'un

Je ne pris même pas la peine de me retourner.

« Qu'est que tu veux Swagger ? » rétorquais-je

« Ne t'approche pas d'Anna», répondit-il

« Je te conseille d'en faire de même. Sinon ton cœur de femmelette ne va pas résister quand elle t'enverra balader pour moi », plaisantais-je, mauvais.

« Jéricho ! Je te jure que si tu la blesse je te le ferais payer », menaça-t-il

« Arrête de rêver, Swagger, tu ne fais pas le poids.» raillais-je

« Parce que tu penses qu'elle, elle le fait face à toi ? Si ta mère t'avais bien élevé, elle t'aurait apprit qu'on ne frappe pas les filles ! » s'énerva-t-il

« Les filles, oui. » concédais-je avec un air sérieux.

« Imbécile ! » s'énerva-t-il

Je tournais les talons lassé de cette discussion. J'avais besoin de faire le point. Un peu plus loin je rencontrais Maryse. Celle-ci m'interpella intimidée.

« Jericho, tu as vraiment l'intention de te battre avec Anna ? », demanda-t-elle

Je passais a côté d'elle en l'ignorant mais elle poursuivit.

« Vous êtes aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, si tu n'arrête pas ça maintenant vous allez vous blesser, Jéricho. »

Je continuais ma route sans un regard en arrière. Je m'enfermais le reste de la journée dans mes appartements. Je n'y fus malheureusement pas en paix très longtemps. J'y reçu la visite de quelques uns de mes amis. Ils souhaitaient tous que je leurs donne des précisions sur mes intentions à propos de mon combat avec Anna. Je refusais de leur donner une quelconque explication et les renvoyaient très vite. Exception faite de Randy bien évidement. Ce dernier se montra particulièrement tenace. Il me tapa sur les nerfs à un tel point que ce fut le seul auquel j'avouais pour le match contre Anna. Une fois fait, je n'eus pas de mal à le mettre à la porte comme les autres.

L'image d'Anna me hantait. Elle avait quelque chose de différent, d'envoûtant. Je quittais mes appartements, les nerfs à fleur de peau avec la soudainement envie de me balader pour me changer les idées. Distrais, je ne remarquais qu'au dernier instant que les frères Hardy avaient essayé d'égayer un peu le décor à leurs façons en rendant le large corridor plus glissant qu'une savonnette. Tout se passa très vite, Swagger surgis à la suite d'Anna. Cette dernière exécuta une longue glissade qui se termina entre mes bras, à ma plus grande satisfaction. Swagger essaya de ce stoppé avant la zone glissante mais il n'y parvint pas. Il glissa et s'étala de tout son long au début de la zone. J'étais heureux. Je venais d'assister à la plus mémorable des cascades, et plus important : je tenais Anna entre mes bras. Elle tourna son visage vers moi. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Je la serrais avec douceur entre mes bras et braquais mon regard sur Swagger encore étalé au milieu du couloir.

« Que lui as-tu fait ? Enflure ! » Cela m'échappa. Je regrettais d'être aussi impulsif.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Jack entra dans la salle d'entraînement. Maryse et moi fîmes une pause. Il semblait assez énervé.

« Je vais nous chercher de quoi nous rafraîchir », lança Maryse, en quittant la pièce.

Nous acquiesçâmes. Jack se tourna vers moi, il était très agité. Il poussa un soupir d'agacement. J'eus à peine le temps de descendre du ring qu'il ma faisait pivoter face à lui.

« Anna, n'y va pas », m'ordonna-t-il.

« Lâche-moi, Jack, tu connais ma décision », m'impatientais-je

« Tu vas te faire suspendre, ou pire virer ! », s'énerva-t-il.

« Mieux vaut pour toi l'honneur ou l'argent, Jack ? »

Il ne répondit rien ses yeux me fixaient étrangement.

« Tu n'es plus celui que j'ai connus. Tu es faible et lâche. Tu me déçois… » lui reprochais-je.

La claque s'abattit sur mon visage. Je titubais un peu en arrière. Alors, c'était ça, le visage de Swagger. Le véritable égocentriste, l'enfant gâté qui soumet ses propres opinions aux autres, venait de ce révéler tel qu'il était devant moi. Une unique pensée me vint à l'esprit. _Non merci, très peu pour moi._

« Anna, je… » commença-t-il

Je m'éloignais de lui, de dos, sans le regarder. Je me rendis compte que je m'étais mise à courir. Des traînés brûlante lacérés mes joues, puis se glaçaient au fur et à mesure de ma course. Tout à coups je sentis le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. J'effectuais une longue glissade sans perdre l'équilibre. Je fermais les yeux instinctivement. Quelqu'un me rattrapa alors que je manquais de m'étaler de tout mon long. Le corps masculin contre lequel j'étais appuyé était puissant et brûlant. Deux bras musclés me ceignirent avec douceur. Je levais les yeux vers celui qui m'avait rattrapé. Mon but était de savoir de qui il s'agissait mais mes larmes troublaient ma vision. C'est alors que sa voix chaude et grave fit vibrer son torse. Je le reconnu, c'était Jericho. Je passais rapidement une main sur mes yeux pour effacer mes larmes. Je devais m'en assurer. Il ne me lâchait toujours pas et, je ne voulais pas qu'il en soit autrement. Je me sentis tout à coup très fatigué. Ma tête dodelina et trouva finalement appuie sur l'épaule de Jéricho. Mes forces m'abandonnèrent et tout devins noir.

**Rewiew please **

**Une ou deux pour connaître votre opinion**

**Je posterais, alors, la suite.**

**Merci d'avance**

**Valkyrie of Chaos**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Je détournais bien vite mon attention de Swagger à demi assommé et à terre. La tête d'Anna s'était posé sur mon épaule et son souffle chaud au creux de mon cou me fit frissonner. Ses jambes ne la soutinrent plus. Je la soulevai dans mes bras. Je scrutais son visage angélique quand elle se mit à pleurer en dormant. Sa peau était d'une douceur incroyable. Son visage avait la beauté des anges et ses long cheveux de jais cascadais jusqu'à la hauteur de mes genoux, caressant avec douceur mon avant bras. Elle soupira longuement et se blottit un peu plus entre mes bras. Je la regardais fasciné. C'est à se moment que firent irruption les deux frères Hardy. Ils se figèrent à la limite de la zone. Je leur expliquais la scène qui venait de se dérouler depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Je leur proposais de me retrouver dans mes appartements avec un médecin et de dégager Swagger du milieu du couloir. Franchir le couloir glissant avec la belle dans les bras était trop dangereux. Je fis demi-tour sous les yeux un peu inquiet des frères qui se mirent au travail. Matt attrapa Swagger sous les bras et le fit glisser hors de la zone dangereuse. Je m'en retournais dans mes appartements enchanté de ma bonne fortune. Cependant, lorsque je voulus allonger la diva sur mon lit, celle-ci ne lâcha pas ma chemise. Je regardais son visage pour vérifier si elle était encore inconsciente ou non et vis que c'était toujours le cas. Son visage, à quelques centimètres du mien était encore plus époustouflant il me semblait. Je ne l'avait encore jamais vu d'aussi près et ma curiosité prit le dessus. Je déboutonnais lentement ma chemise fasciné. Alors que je m'apprêtais à aller en chercher une autre Jeff fit irruption dans la pièce et s'avança vers moi l'air furieux.

« Tout doux Hardy, elle voulait pas lâcher ma chemise. Vérifie par toi-même. » fis-je d'un geste nonchalant en m'écartant.

Il vérifia suspicieux. Anna c'était pelotonné autour du tissu en soie crème. Elle l'agrippait entre ses doigts pâles. Jeff jeta un autre coup d'œil méfiant à Chris. Agacé, se dernier réagit.

« Quoi ! Tu aurais préféré que je lui arrache la main ? » s'exclama-t-il

« Non mais… » commença-t-il

Avant qu'il n'eut finit sa tirade son frère et le médecin firent irruption à leur tour dans la chambre.

Matt lança un coup d'œil interrogateur à son frère en me voyant toujours torse nu. Jeff soupira, haussa les épaules et leur fit signe d'aller la voir. Le docteur l'examina. Il les rassura, leur demanda de veiller sur elle, de la laisser bien dormir et que lorsqu'elle se réveillerait surtout de la faire manger. Il quitta la pièce m'y laissant en compagnie des frères Hardy.

« Désolé du dérangement, Jéricho. » excusa Matt

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Hardy »

A l'annonce de mon nom Anna m'avait semblé s'agiter un peu. En me voyant m'approcher du lit Matt me mit en garde.

« Surtout n'essais pas de la réveiller ! N'essais pas si tu ne tiens pas à finir ta journée dans un lit d'hôpital. » S'affola-t-il en s'éloignant un peu d'Anna.

« Pour quel raison s'il te plaît ?»

« Anna est parano au réveil elle risque de t'enfoncer les yeux au fond de ton crâne. Elle est trop effrayante quand elle ne se maîtrise pas ne faits pas ça s'il te plaît. Il vaut mieux la laisser se reposer. Je t'assure c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Je me demandais d'ailleurs, pourquoi n'as-tu pas déjà la nuque brisé alors que… Tu la portais. »

« Je vous crois les gars. »

« Je suis très sérieux Jéricho! »

« Moi aussi je le suis. Elle était prête à bondir quand je l'ai allongé comme si elle était remontée à bloc. Après elle n'a plus voulut me lâcher. »

« Soit heureux d'y avoir échappé alors. »

« Je vais lui chercher à manger, Jeff va prévenir Jack et Maryse. »

« J'y vais, veille bien sur elle, Jéricho. »

« J'y compte bien » M'exclamais-je

« On t'auras prévenu »

Je tirais une chaise à son chevet en grommelant. Son visage tourné vers moi me fit oublier ce pour quoi je râler exactement. Un sourire idiot vint s'accrocher à mes lèvres. Je me penchais vers elle et quelque chose me sembla changer au moment ou ma main s'approcha de son visage. Elle s'immobilisa tendue. J'éloignais ma main et son visage redevint paisible. Etrange… Elle s'allongea sur le dos la chemise toujours serré contre sa poitrine. Je me levais et prit une couette dans le placard. Je l'étendis sur elle avec galanterie. Elle s'enroula dedans avec une sensualité involontaire pour en apprécier un peu plus la chaleur. Je restais figé le menton dans la paume de la main et le coude appuyé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

_La première fois que je l'avais vu c'était pendant un entraînement. Elle préparait un combat contre Layla. Ce crétin de Wade les avait interrompus. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de mépris et de froideur le visage d'une femme. Il avait fait déguerpir Layla et c'était adressé à elle sans se rendre compte de la froideur que son arrivée avait engendrée. J'étais intervenu pour calmer le jeu. Elle m'avait toisée de haut en bas avec un regard méfiant. Elle m'avait regardé approcher sans prêter attention aux paroles de Wade. Ce dernier avait tenté de lui attraper le bras pour retenir son attention. Elle l'avait contré négligemment sans y prêter plus d'attention. J'avais posé la main sur l'épaule de Wade alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à répliquer. Bon timing. Elle m'avait lancé un regard mauvais, déçut. Elle n'appréciait pas mon geste. Elle aurait normalement dut être reconnaissante. Nous nous jaugeâmes quelque seconde._

_« Qu'elle féminité. Je croyais que tu avais meilleur goût, Wade. Je connais pas mal de monde dont c'est le cas et pas mal de femme qui aimeraient que tu t'occupe d'elle. Ce n'est apparemment pas le cas de celle-ci, je me trompe ? » susurrais-je, sûr de moi._

_« Non » Répondit-elle._

_Elle sortit de la salle sans un regard pour nous. J'avais fait face à Wade qui s'apprêtait à protester mais je lui jetais un coup d'œil d'avertissement et il resta silencieux. Nous n'étions pas face à une femme ce jour là, n'y même face à un homme mais nous faisions face à un guerrier._

Je sursautais quand la porte s'ouvrit une fois encore laissant entrer dans la pièce Maryse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Ma conscience refit sur face un court instant, où j'entendis la voix de Matt prononcer Jéricho. Mais je me rendormis pour me réveiller un peu plus tard et cette fois ci c'est Maryse qui prononça son nom. Je me sentais si bien que je me rendormis encore sans ouvrir les paupières. Je me réveillais une fois encore en pleine nuit. J'ouvris les yeux et distinguais une forme à contre jour. Je me dis que si elle avait pu rester aussi longtemps aussi proche de moi quand je dormais je ne risquais rien à me rendormir. Pui stout à coup un doute me prit. Je reconnaissais cette odeur, son odeur. Où étais-je ? Me demandais-je en essayant de me rappeler se qui s'était produit avant que je ne m'évanouisse. Je me redressais lentement. Quelque chose effleurait mes doigts et retint mon attention. Je levais le bout de tissus devant mon nez sa chemise. La pièce était remplit de son odeur. Attend deux seconde ma cocotte tu ne serrais pas dans son lit là par hasard ? Ma tête commença à tourner et mon ventre vide se réveillait lui aussi. Jéricho se réveilla en sursaut. Je fis un bon en arrière paniqué.

« Mange »Fit-il simplement sans d'autre commentaire tout en désignant nonchalamment un plateau de nourriture sur la table de chevée. »

Je me servis et mordis dans une barre chocolaté sans protester en continuant de le jauger du regard. Il ne me quitta pas des yeux lui non plus et ne prononça plus un mot. Lorsque j'eus finis il dit seulement.

« Mange encore. »

J'obéis une nouvelle fois intriguée par son comportement. Un peu plus réveillé et requinqué je cherchais une réponse à mes questions dans ses iris ténébreux. Je ne s'avais pas encore par ou commencer. Il me raconta les évènements qui s'étaient déroulé en début d'après midi. Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous. Je pris la parole.

« Je pense que je vais te laisser reprendre ton lit. » dis-je tout en me levant.

Je vacillais dangereusement. La tête me tournait et je m'effondrais. Deux bras puissant me rattrapèrent avant que je n'heurte le sol. Je me pétrifiais à son contact puis peu à peu commençais à se détendre. Il me soulevait dans ses bras une fois de plus. Je fermais les yeux la tête me tournait violement. Ma joue appuyait contre son torse nu et brûlant. J'y posais les mains et y collais mon visage. Il frissonna à cause de la différence de température et me déposa doucement sur les draps.

« Dors ici, tu n'es pas en état de tituber jusqu'à ta chambre. » ordonna-t-il

« Je ne veux pas te priver de ton lit. Quand ma tête arrêtera de tourner tu pourras m'indiquer le canapé, je risque de ne pas de pouvoir aller plus loin. » répliquais-je

« D'accord.» concéda-t-il

Quelques minute plus tard je me levais sous son regard attentif et fit quelques pas jusqu'à l'endroit qu'il m'indiqua. Je m'étendis sur le sofa moelleux avec soulagement et fermais les yeux. Une couverture me recouvris des pieds jusqu'à la tête.

« Bonne nuit » Murmurais-je

Il ne répondit pas. Je rouvris les yeux et l'observais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son lit. Il défit la boucle de sa ceinture dos à moi. J'avais une horrible envie de le voir se changer mais je me retournais de l'autre côté. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi bon sang ! M'admonestais-je. Je résistais à l'envie qui me titillait et m'endormis au moment ou j'entendis les draps se froisser.

Je me réveillais alors que les premiers rayons de soleil passaient au dessus du rebord de la fenêtre. La chambre était vide. Je piochais dans le plateau pour petit déjeuner au moment ou la porte s'ouvrit a volée laissant apparaître un Jéricho hors de lui.

« Que se passe-t-il, Jéricho ? » demandais-je un peu inquiète, il fallait que ce soit grave pour qu'il soit ainsi dans tous ses états.

« Ce qui se passe ? Ces crétins ont officialisé le match, voilà ce qui se passe ! » s'exclama-t-il

« Comment ? » m'écriais-je ahurie

« Ils veulent que l'on se batte la semaine prochaine à Raw. » expliqua-t-il passablement remonté.

« Quoi ! » repris-je de plus en plus étonné

« Quelqu'un nous a balancé notre match va être officiel. Tu dois choisir contre qui je me battrais. » continua-t-il

« Mais contre moi, sa paraît évident ! » m'exclamais-je

« Tu crois que le président va accepter ? » répliqua-t-il

« Je refuse envoyer quelqu'un te massacrer alors que je peux le faire moi-même et que l'on me l'interdise parce que je suis une femme. Je vais lui parler. » contrais-je

« Je vais m'échauffer, tiens moi au courant. » m'ordonna-t-il

« Je te retrouve en salle de musculation dès que tout sera clair. » répondis-je

« Bien » ajouta-t-il

« Je file, à tout à l'heure. » clos-je

Jéricho acquiesça et je sortis un peu chamboulé par tous ces évènements. Maryse me rejoignit alors que j'étais encore adossé au mur tout près de la porte de Jéricho. Elle s'avança vers moi prudemment et je sus.

« Maryse, ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui as fais ça ! » m'énervais-je

« Je l'ai fais pour ton bien Anna.» se défendit-elle

« Laisse-moi seule, maintenant. » ordonnais-je déçue

Elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna de moi.

« Tu me remerciera un jour Anna », lança-t-elle

Je ne répondis pas et filais dans le sens opposé en direction de mes appartements pour me changer. En effet, je portais toujours la tenue de catch de l'entraînement de la veille. Ceci fait je me rendis dans le bureau du président. Il semblait m'y attendre.

« Je veux me battre contre Jéricho. » déclarais-je

« Choisis un catcheur pour l'affronter. » répliqua-t-il sans se démonter

« Je ne veux me battre moi-même contre lui ! » insistais-je

« Bien, à une condition : si tu catche contre lui, tu perds. » posa-t-il calmement

« Mais mes capacités… » M'indignais-je, révolté par cette injustice.

« Tu l'aurais battus si les arbitres ne vous avez pas séparé hier, c'est une évidence. Mais, pendant un match programmé, si tu gagnes, ce ne serais pas bon pour la réputation du catch et pour la sienne. » tenta-t-il de me raisonner.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse mais il trouva une meilleure idée et pour suivit dans la lancée.

« Par contre si tu choisis un bon catcheur il gagnera contre lui. Mais dans les deux cas, pour te punir de ton intervention insidieuse d'hier tu sortiras avec le vainqueur. »

J'en restais coite.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Si je gagne je sors avec elle mais il veut ma mort le président ! Je ne m'en remettrais pas de celle là !

« Je veux me battre contre toi. » m'informa-t-elle

« Tu veux sortir avec moi. » répliquais-je avec un petit sourire narquois suspendu aux lèvres

« Mais non ! Je veux juste me battre contre toi ! Je ne laisserais personne se battre à ma place, c'est tout. Je ne le supporterais pas !» s'exclama-t-elle aussi rouge qu'une pivoine

« Je comprends mais réfléchit bien. » tempérais-je

« De toute façon, il ne te laissera pas perdre contre un autre catcheur. Alors autant que je te botte les fesses moi-même.» expliqua-t-elle l'air pincée.

Je ne répondis rien, elle avait raison et je le savais parfaitement bien que cela n'arriverais pas. Il veut nous donner une leçon et il nous connait assez bien pour nous faire sauter à pied joint dans ses combines même si l'on sait de quoi il en retourne. Après un court silence j'acceptais.

« D'accord, sa marche. Rendez-vous en salle de combat échauffés prêt pour le scénario dans trois quart d'heure, sans faute. » ordonnais-je « Et arrête de placer des remarques à caractère sexuel ou sadique dans tes phrases. C'est dérangeant à la longue » m'indignais-je

« Mais je… Mais c'est toi qui leur fait prendre ce sens tu ne me mettras pas sa sur le dos !» se révolta-t-elle

Elle se retourna furieuse et s'en fut en roulant légèrement des hanches avec une sensualité involontaire. Je profitais du spectacle. « Trop facile » pensais-je. Orton vint se placer devant moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire une grimace de mécontentement. Lui par contre souriait un peu trop pour être naturel.

« Chris, Chris, Chris ce n'est pas bien de cacher se genre de chose à son pote! » s'exclama-t-il une fois Anna hors de vue

« La ferme Randy ! » m'exclamais-je sans oser croiser son regard.

« T'as pas des goûts de chiotte toi on peut dire ! » insista-t-il

« J'ai dis la ferme Orton ! » m'énervais-je

« Dans une semaine t'en aura autant que tu veux ! C'est la frustration qui te met dans cet état là ? » me titilla-t-il encore un peu

Je ne répondis rien et tournais les talons. « Qu'est-ce qui pouvais être chiant à tout deviner celui-là ! » me dis-je


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

« Honneur à vous gente demoiselle » me salua Jericho

Je lui envoyais mon poing dans la figure. Il esquiva, libérant assez d'espace pour que j'envoi mon pied dans ses abdos. Il atterrit dans les cordes et s'en servi pour s'élancer sur moi. Je vis le coup de la corde à linge m'arriver en pleine face. Je l'évitais et balayais ses deux jambes. Il roula au sol à ma merci.

« On a prit un mauvais départ, on recommence. » ordonna-t-il

Il se releva et nous nous repositionnâmes au centre du ring. Agacé je décidais de commencer un peu plus fort. Je bondis et lui envoyais un double coup de pied au visage. Je me réceptionnais correctement ce qui me permit de bondir et d'atterrir sur ses abdos les deux genoux en avant. Je me relevais et entrepris de lui filer quelques coups de pied bien mérités dans les côtes. Pendant que j'élevais ma jambe pour lui donner plus d'élan il attrapa la cheville de ma jambe resté au sol et la tira vers lui sèchement. Ma tête heurta douloureusement le sol. Il me plaqua au sol et commença lui-même le décompte. Il était hors de question que je perde d'une manière aussi stupide. Je parvins à décoller mes épaules. Il se leva et me fila les coups que je ne lui avais pas donnés. Il m'attrapa ensuite par les cheveux. Je lui envoyais quelques coups de poings dans les côtes mais indifférent, il me lança dans un coin. Il s'élança sur moi, je l'esquivais. Il s'écrasa dans le coin, je l'immobilisais contre le poteau un pied appuyé contre son dos. Il dégagea ses bras coincés et pris une impulsion contre le poteau pour se libérer. Je lui balayais à nouveau les jambes et il s'écrasa par terre. Je ne perdis pas de temps et me laissais tomber sur lui les deux coudes en avant. Il s'écarta mais du mauvais côté. J'atterris les abdos sur abdos pour ne pas dire poitrine sur abdos. Je me vengeais en lui envoyant un gros coup de coude dans les côtes. Je voulus me relever mais il m'attrapa par les deux poignés et me renversa sous lui. Il me bloqua les cuisses.

« Dégage Jéricho ou je fais quelque chose de prohibé au catch et qui ne te fera surement pas du bien. »

« Ok. J'ai déconné j'avoue, on reprend au moment ou tu me défonce les abdos avec tes coudes. »

Il resta dos au sol à attendre. Je lui plaquais les épaules il se dégagea. Je me relevais et montais sur la deuxième corde. Il se reçut mes deux genoux dans les abdos cette fois-ci. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de le plaquer au sol. Il m'attrapa les cuisses et me fit basculer mon ventre plaqué contre le sol. Sans lâcher mes jambes, il s'assit sur moi et exécuta une prise de soumission.

« T'es lourd Jericho !» m'exclamais-je

« Tu vas devoir t'y faire. Pendant qu'on y est comment veux-tu perdre ? » me nargua-t-il étant en position de force.

« M'en parle pas ! Pas en abandonnant avec une prise de soumission en tout cas.» m'énervais-je

Je tendis tranquillement la main et attrapais une corde.

« J'ai la corde. » l'informais-je satisfaite

« Quel distrait je suis. » grogna-t-il

Il me lâcha et nous nous éloignâmes un peu l'un de l'autre.

Il prit l'initiative. Mais je ripostais par un coup en direction de son visage. Il esquiva de justesse et coinça ma jambe sur son épaule et commença à me filer des coups de poings dans les abdos me faisant sautiller jusqu'au cordes qui entouraient le ring. Il me jeta hors du ring. Je me relevais chancelante. Il monta sur les cordes et sauta. La secousse fut violente. Il me prit dans ses bas et me remit galamment sur le ring. Je me relevais alors qu'il passait entre les cordes. Je lui envoyais un coup de poing dans le visage il retomba hors du ring. A mon tour je grimpais sur la dernière corde et sautais. Il me contra et je reçus un coup de genoux dans les abdos. Il se releva plus lentement sonné et me remit sur le ring je restais à terre. Il me plaqua les épaules au sol, je me dégageais. Il se releva moi aussi me prit par la taille m'éleva dans les airs et me fit retomber sur les épaules. Il tint la position trois seconde je ne parvins pas à m'en libérer.

Il retomba à terre et se releva. Dans un excès de galanterie, il me tendit la main pour m'offrir je son aide. Naïvement je t'attrapais. Je ne sus jamais si bien ou mal m'en prit puisque Maryse fit irruption à ce moment là dans la pièce.

« Il faut qu'on parle Anna. » commença-t-elle

« Je n'ai rien à te dire Maryse, il me semble te l'avoir déjà dis. » répliquais-je glaciale

« C'est important, viens avec moi s'il te plaît. » supplia-t-elle presque

Je la suivis à contre cœur. Nous nous enfermâmes dans les vestiaires.

« Ecoute Anna Jack ne… » commença-t-elle

« Tu es la seule fautive dans cette situation, Maryse. » la coupais-je

« Tu sais, je voulais juste te demander, enfin te dire que… Que je…» peina-t-elle à me dire

« Que tu quoi ? Parle donc Maryse, je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » l'interrompis-je à nouveau

« Je… J'aime Jack » lâcha-t-elle

Je restais un moment silencieuse, décontenancé par la nouvelle. Puis je me repris.

« C'est un idiot, vous ferez une belle paire tout les deux » la narguais-je

« Tu te trompe Anna, Jack est un peu comme un grand frère. Il est surprotecteur, certes, mais il n'agit comme cela que dans ton intérêt. Accepte d'aller lui parler Anna. Il s'excusera» plaida-t-elle

« Vas-t'en, Maryse » dis-je sans appel

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Une petite question pour vous**

**Voulez-vous une description d'Anna ou vous préférez vous en remettre à votre imagination ?**

**Écrivez-moi une petite Review pour me répondre svp**

**Merci à vous**

**Valkyrie of Chaos**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

« Ton petit jeu est passé inaperçu jusqu'à présent Anna, mais maintenant c'est fini. Dire que je croyais que si quelqu'un était bien incapable de faire une chose pareil c'était bien toi. Vraiment, c'est très décevant de ta part Anna… Je ne sais pas tu aurais au moins pus y mettre un peu plus du tien. Un truc pareil, ça n'aurait jamais dut t'arriver Anna» se désola Michelle Mccool

« Tu aurais au moins put, je ne sais pas, le séduire ou en faire ton esclave pour éviter se genre d'ennuis. Attends, mieux, tu aurais pu te trouver un petit copain !» continua Layla sur la lancé.

« Si ton but était de sortir avec lui dès le début il fallait venir nous voir. Tu ne te serais pas retrouvé dans cette situation avec les conseil des Laycool !» s'indigna Michelle

« Mais je ne… Pas du tout ! Seulement…» se défendit Anna prise de court

« Tu as demandé au manager à te battre contre lui tout en sachant que tu perdrais et que tu devais sortir avec le vainqueur ! » la coupa Layla d'un ton qui n'attendait aucune réplique

«C'est vraiment du favoritisme. Il n'y en a vraiment que pour toi ici !» ragea Alicia Fox au bord des larmes

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait laissé quelqu'un le battre. Il ne faut pas pousser non plus. Je n'ai pas plus envie de sortir avec Jéricho, qu'avec Kane ou le Big Show ! » s'exclama Anna

« Vu comme ça… » commença Gail Kim pensive

« Il voulait me faire payer mon intervention de la semaine dernière » expliqua calmement Anna aux quatre filles qui lui faisait face

« Il aurait put te trouver pire comme punition. A cause de lui, il y a un beau gosse célibataire en moins sur le marché! Déjà qu'ils sont peu nombreux…» pesta Michelle

« Il n'aurait pas put trouver pire pour moi et rapport aux célibataires, il y a mieux foutu et moins agaçant…» marmonna Anna

« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! » s'exclama Alicia furieuse

« Peu importe, ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant on va devoir se débrouiller pour qu'elle paraisse aussi cool que nous quand elle sera avec lui » tempéra Michelle

« Pourquoi ça ? Je ne comprend pas » leur demanda Anna

« Pour le séduire évidemment » répliqua Layla en levant les yeux au ciel

« Mais… Je ne veux pas… » se défendit Anna

« Tu les connais, Anna, tu n'as pas le choix » raisonna Gail avec un petit sourire malicieux en coin.

« Anna, Anna, tu croyais qu'on était venues tu voir pour quoi exactement? Réfléchis un peu !» se désola Michelle en secouant légèrement sa tête de droite à gauche

« Il en est hors de question ! » s'exclama Anna horrifié

Layla et Michelle s'emparèrent chacune d'un de ses bras et le groupe commença à s'agiter.

« Mais lâchez-moi ! Où m'emmenez-vous ? » demanda Anna avec un soupçon de panique dans la voix

« Règle n°1 de la séduction : avoir une peau de déesse ! » s'écria joyeusement Michelle sans faire cas de ses protestations

« Alors on va commencer par un bon massage ensuite sauna, bain de boue, épilation, UV, manucure, pédicure, etc.… C'est pour préparer le terrain avant l'interview prévue après ton match. » récita Layla

« Hors de question ! Laisser moi m'en aller ! » se rebiffa Anna

« Désolée Anna, mais je crois que tu n'y couperas pas ! » gloussa Gail

« Tu n'as pas le choix, Anna. On ne te laissera pas sortir avec lui avant que tu ne seras pas aussi parfaite qu'une Laycool » la gronda Michelle comme elle le ferait avec une gamine qui refuserait de prendre un bain

« On est partit ! En route pour la Thalasso ! Tu verras, on va bien s'amuser toute les cinq » s'amusa Gail encore plus excité par l'idée que les Laycool

Elles s'en allèrent dans l'allégresse sans faire cas des protestations d'Anna et de la moue contrariée d'Alicia. Une fois hors de vue je décollais mon œil de la serrure et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. L'air de martyr d'Anna lorsque Layla avait commencé à débiter sa longue liste de chose à faire était tout à fait comique. Je m'obligeais à me stopper de rire. J'avais entendu quelqu'un approcher et je s'avais que Swagger n'allait pas tarder à me tomber dessus lorsqu'il aurait apprit la nouvelle. Mais ce n'était pas lui.

« Tiens donc, voilà autre chose » murmurais-je contrarié mais pas vraiment surpris

Wade s'approcha jusqu'à ce retrouver à quelques centimètres de moi. Il avait l'air réellement furieux contre moi. Il m'empoigna par le col.

« Espèce de… » cracha-t-il

« Oui, tu allais dire Wade » le menaça Randy qui s'était faufilé discrètement derrière lui.

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à lui et passa à côté sans un mot. Il attendit qu'il soit hors de vue pour parler.

« Chris, joues-tu avec Anna? » me demanda-il l'air grave

« Non » murmurais-je tout aussi gravement après une pause

« Si tu es sérieux avec elle, tu vas lui faire du mal si tu continues à te comporter comme un indécis » m'expliqua-t-il posément

« Que devrais-je faire à ton avis ? » grommelais-je, j'avais la nette impression qu'il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert

« Tu ne t'es jamais battu contre elle au summum de tes capacités, n'est-ce pas ? » lança-t-il sur de lui

Je lui répondis après un moment d'hésitation par un bref hochement de tête.

« Si tu ne lui montre pas que tu es sérieux, comment pourra-t-elle le savoir ? » me souffla-t-il dans un murmure


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

1

La chaleur échangée entre deux corps. La douleur.

2

Le supplice de l'attente. La douleur toujours plus pressante.

3

La libération.

« Chris Jericho vainqueur ! » proclama l'arbitre

Tout mon corps m'élancé. Il m'avait affaiblit volontairement ! Il n'avait retenu aucun de ses coups. J'avais la terrible envie d'hurler ma rage mais je restais étendue, immobile. J'étais épuisé, au bord de l'évanouissement. Mais surtout choqué par son attitude. Je devais garder mes paupières closes, respirer calmement et attendre que l'on m'évacue du ring. J'avais été incapable de riposter et ce pour trois raisons. La première parce que je devais perdre. La deuxième par ce qu'on aurait put se faire vraiment mal. La troisième parce que je ne m'en étais pas sentie capable, pas contre lui... J'aurais pourtant tout donné pour leur prouver, pour me prouver, que je pouvais le battre.

Une présence à côté de moi me fit sortir de mes pensés. Deux bras musculeux me décollèrent du sol. Je me raidis un peu mais sous l'effet de la douleur mais laissais mes bras et mes jambes ballante. Le public commença à s'agiter, comme effrayé. Je ne bougeais toujours pas. J'avais reconnue sont odeur et je me demandais comment pouvait-il encore oser faire une chose pareille après sa barbarie, son sadisme, pendant le match. Je l'entendis apostropher l'arbitre pour qu'il lui écarte les cordes. Il se mit en mouvement et je fus doucement bercée entre ses bras. Je ne parvenais plus à penser de façon cohérente. Je ne pouvais qu'apprécier l'instant alors que j'aurais dut l'honnir.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que j'étais sur le point de piquer du nez Jericho me déposa au sol sans ajouter un mot. Je soutins son regard un moment. Il s'apprêtait à me dire quelque chose mais Maryse fit diversion et j'en profitais pour filer. C'était le mieux que je puisse faire à présent bien que ce ne fut pas la chose la plus aisée. Mais j'aurais tout donné plutôt que je l'entende dire un mot. Que je l'entende dire qu'à présent on sortait ensemble ou qu'il ne m'humilie une fois de plus. Je passais à côté de lui sans un mot. Il me retint par le bras. Je ne me dégageais pas et me retournais vers lui distraitement plongée dans mes pensées et le regard vide de douleur. Je ne le regardais pas, il me lâcha et je poursuivie ma route. J'ignorais Maryse en passant à côté d'elle de façon aussi superbe que je pus. Je m'en allais la tête haute, l'air fière. Je n'avais aucun besoin qu'ils me trainent dans les pattes alors que je cogitais. Je pris la décision prévenir les hématomes et des bosses qui n'allaient sans doute pas tarder à me recouvrir de la tête au pied. Je me trainais comme je pus jusqu'à mes appartements sans croiser personne par chance. J'avais toujours refusé d'avoir un masseur ou une masseuse ou d'en utiliser un qui appartient à la fédération. Je me soignais par mes propres moyens et je n'en étais que mieux servie. Maryse quand à elle n'avait même pas besoin d'en payer un. Il lui suffisait de faire un grand sourire, de battre les cils en faisant des yeux de biche, pour que n'importe quel catcheur lui fasse passer toute douleur. Une fois à l'abri de mes quatre murs je m'effondrais à terre. Je mis un certain temps pour retrouver mon calme. Je filais dans la salle de bain et sortais une demi-douzaine de baumes différents. Après un bon quart d'heure de détente et de soin j'attaquais la phase de récupération. Je m'accaparais une salle d'entraînement déjà occupé par Matt et Jeff qui à ma vue s'empressèrent de me la laisser pour que, je cite, « Tu évite de te défouler sur nous à la place des sacs de sable ». Je ne fis aucun commentaire. Je m'installais calmement devant le sac maîtrisant ma respiration et mes émotions. Le coup parti sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Le sac tangua dangereusement. Pourquoi je n'y arrivais pas quand c'était lui ? Toute personne qui oserait me faire ce qu'il m'avait fait ne serais plus de se monde à l'heure qu'il est. Mais non lui je l'avais laissé faire. C'était la pire des humiliations qu'il m'ait fait subir et que je n'ai jamais subit. Je me mis à courir pour détendre mes muscles. Chaque pas me mettait au supplice mais je ne voulais pas avoir de courbature pour le lendemain. Une fois fait, je me sentis vidé de toute énergie. La sueur perlait à grosse gouttes sur ma peau et je décidais de me passer de l'eau sur le visage. J'entrais dans la salle d'eau sans refermer la porte derrière moi. J'avais l'intention de revenir dans la salle pour exécuter une dernière série d'assouplissement avant de me reposer. Le robinet grinça un peu et l'eau fraîche commença à couler. Je m'aspergeais le visage dans un soupir de soulagement. Je mis le nez dans ma serviette presque détendue. Deux bras puissant enserrèrent mon ventre couvert de sueur et un souffle chaud se mêla à mes cheveux. Je frissonnais. Lui, toujours lui. Je me mis à trembler de tous mes membres ma serviette glissa entre mes doigts. J'étais fatiguée, si fatigué… Mon instinct reprit le dessus.

Depuis quand avais-je choisis la fuite à la place du combat contre lui ?

Je franchis les portes comme dans un cauchemar. Le temps semblait s'étirer comme pour donner raison à son supplice, pour m'empêcher d'y mettre fin trop tôt. Jericho me suivait de près, je ne pouvais pas le laisser approcher plus. Je ne savais pas ou j'allais tout ce qui m'importait était d'être loin de lui à présent. Je fis irruption dans la salle du show où Jack se battait contre John Morrisson sur le ring. Tant pis, je ne pouvais pas faire demi-tour. Je trébuchais et exécutais une roulade avant de me remettre à courir. Mais il était trop tard Jericho m'avait rattrapé et m'avait saisit par un bras avec autorité.

« Lâche-moi ! Ne me touche pas, ne me touche pas !» Hurlais-je, en me débattant en vain paniquée.

Je tentais de lui mettre mon poing dans sa figure mais il attrapa mon autre bras dans sa main. Il me colla violement contre un poteau du ring en tenant mes deux bras au dessus de ma tête. Il se colla contre moi, se pencha vers mon oreille.

« Tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois Anna », me susurra-t-il, je tentais de me dégageais au prix de mes dernières forces mais il m'écrasait de tout son poids.

« Anna ! », entendis-je Jack crier avec inquiétude

Jericho m'attrapa le menton de sa main libre et posa ses lèvres sur mienne. Son baisé était doux, il caressait mes lèvres avec la délectation du vainqueur. Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi. Je n'étais plus capable de réagir à cause de la fatigue et des sensations étranges qui s'insinuaient en moi. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'allais lui céder et desserrer mes dents alors qu'il passait sa langue dessus quand le contact fut violemment rompu. Jack était intervenu et à présent ruait de coups Jericho. Tremblante je me laissais glisser au sol sans force. Les sensations que j'avais ressenties me terrifiaient. Je me remis d'aplomb chancelante sans adresser un regard aux deux catcheurs qui se battaient encore et sous les yeux ahuris de John Morrisson qui était resté sans aucune réaction. Je tentais de m'éloigner quand, une main saisit encore mon bras. Mon inconscient pris le dessus et j'envoyais un coup de pied magistral vers l'arrière. Je n'étais plus moi. Humilié et confuse, je frappais quiconque osait s'approcher trop près de moi. Immobile dans l'attente d'un autre adversaire qui ne venait pas. Il me fit enfin face mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'étais comme détaché de mon corps. Il me prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Tous mes muscles tendus je ne pouvais plus bouger et je ne voyais plus rien.

« Chris, laisse la moi, s'il te plaît. Je vais m'en occuper » entendis-je dire Maryse

Je sentis bientôt une surface dure sous moi.

« Est-elle consciente ? » murmura Maryse

« Je ne crois pas» répondit-il dans un souffle

Au son de sa voix je me crispais un peu plus. Des bruits de pas s'éloignèrent. Un parfum féminin vint me chatouiller les narines.

« Je suis désolé Anna, si tu savais comment je m'en veux. Je suis désolé, dire que tout cela est de ma faute. Je suis un monstre d'égoïsme. Je ne mérite même pas le nom d'amie. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner.»

Des larmes s'écrasèrent sur mon visage et je l'entendis bientôt sangloter. Je ne lui en voulais pas malgré tout. Je parvins enfin à battre des paupières et je la vis, ses main couvraient son visage.

« Moi je te pardonne Maryse » murmurais-je la voix rauque

**La question que j'ai posé au chapitre 8 est toujours valable, personne ne ma encore review pour me répondre.**

**Valkyrie of Chaos**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

« Chris, tu es un génie ! Quel sens du spectacle tu as ! Tu as été extraordinaire, fantastique, merveilleux ! C'était choquant, brillant !» s'écria Vince enthousiasmé

Je lui rendis son sourire avec un brin d'inquiétude. « Si seulement c'était elle qui prononçait ses mots, je serais un homme comblé » pensais-je rêveusement

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Chris ? Tu n'as pas l'air satisfait » me demanda Vince sans ce départir de son air heureux

« Bien sûr que si, c'était unique et ce dans tous les sens du terme. J'appréhende juste ce qu'il va m'arriver quand elle se sera remise et quand Swagger me retrouvera » plaisantais-je à demi

Je quittais le bureau de Vince discrètement. « Après l'avoir embrassé devant plusieurs millier de personne contre sa volonté je risquais d'être mort avant la fin de la semaine » pensais-je avec une pointe de regret « J'aurais bien aimé recommencer » me dis-je avec une pointe d'humour.

Je me dirigeais vers mes appartements lorsque je tombais sur les frère Hardy. A ma grande surprise ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas et me croisèrent au pas de course sans m'accorder un regard. J'attrapais un pan de la veste de Matt dans le but de l'interroger mais il secoua la tête en signe de négation en se dégageant. A peine exécutais-je quelques pas de plus que Swagger surgit à l'angle du couloir. Il me jeta un regard haineux et me bouscula en passant à côté de moi pour suivre les frères Hardy. Je continuais ma route intrigué par leur comportement. La curiosité me donna la sale envie de les suivre mais j'y renonçais. J'arrivais à mon appartement. Randy m'attendait adossé à ma porte les bras croisés. Ses traits légèrement crispés, ses mâchoires serrées. Il semblait submergé par l'inquiétude et la colère mêlée. Il fixait un point dans le vide d'un regard noir. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de ma présence, il leva les yeux sur moi et son visage devint neutre. Il me scruta un moment sans rien dire partagé entre deux sentiments que je ne compris pas.

« Chris, je… » commença-t-il mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge

Il me tourna le dos et s'en alla. Je ne fis rien pour le rattraper. Je savais d'expérience qu'il valait mieux que je le laisse seul pour l'instant. S'il avait vraiment quelque chose à me dire, il me parlerait en temps voulut.

Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil cette nuit. Le comportement des frère Hardy, de Swagger mais surtout celui de Randy me tapaient sur le système et surtout la culpabilité que je ressentais de l'avoir embrassé de force m'agaçait. « Des centaines de fille rêve sûrement en ce moment même d'avoir été à sa place à ce moment là » m'indignais-je peiné


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12

« Je vais le tuer ! » m'exclamais-je

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises tu n'es pas en état de faire quoique ce soit pour le moment » essaya de me raisonner Maryse

« Peu importe je ne peu plus supporter de rester comme ça…!» continuais-je

Maryse m'attrapa l'épaule et je dus me taire pour empêcher un gémissement de franchir mes lèvres.

« Maryse qu'est-ce que tu essais de faire exactement dis moi » dis-je d'un ton glacial

« Te prouver que tu ne peu pas encore y aller. Soit raisonnable et reste tranquille s'il te plaît. Tu ne tiendrais pas deux minutes contre lui dans cet état» déclara-t-elle paisiblement

J'émis un grommèlement de désapprobation et pris un air buté. Elle soupira de manière théâtrale.

« Je reviens j'ai quelques truc à régler vite fait avant de pouvoir te tenir à nouveau compagnie. »m'annonça sans doute lassé par mes jérémiades

Je marmonnais une approbation pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait s'en aller sans ce soucié de rien. Elle sortit en me lançant un « A tout à l'heure, Anna, et surtout reste tranquille »

Elle allait me rendre folle à m'obliger à rester planté toute la journée au lit pour cause de contusion diverse et de choc émotionnel. Je me levais donc et m'approchais silencieusement de la porte. J'entendis des murmures derrière la fine paroi et je me penchais pour écouter curieuse de savoir qui l'attendait devant la porte. Une voix chaude et pour tout dire très sexy lui répondait : Jéricho. Plusieurs émotions me traversèrent, me brûlant au passage comme un feu de forêt. La première je n'en étais pas fière du tout un sentiment puissant de jalousie. Le deuxième était pire et plus violent, une colère froide qui me fit vibrer l'échine. Comment pouvait-il se permettre d'attendre Maryse ma plus chère amie devant ma porte après ce qu'il avait osé me faire la veille ? Une autre émotion surmonta les deux autres que je ressentais : l'effroi. J'avais peur et ce sentiment brûlait dans mes veines comme le métal en fusion. Mes jambes tremblèrent sous moi et je m'effondrais contre le mur. Depuis combien de temps cela ne m'était-il pas arrivé ? Je ne m'en souvenais pas si tant est que j'eu ressentis une telle chose auparavant. Enfin un dernier sentiment me submergea, de telle façon que j'en oubliais les autres et laissais la place libre pour que ce dernier envahisse jusqu'au plus petit pore de ma peau. La haine. C'est son nom et la voix que je choisis. Mes muscles tremblais tant ils étaient tendus sous ma peau. Une chaleur brûlante m'envahit, le goût du sang me monta aux lèvres et je me rendis compte que je m'étais mordu la lèvre avec tant de violence qu'elle s'était mise à saigner. Une douleur sourde palpitait dans mon corps au rythme de mes battements de cœur. Je me fis violence pour tenter calmer sur le champ. Rappelle-toi de la dernière fois. Je m'enfonçais les ongles dans les paumes de main. Je devais m'apaiser maintenant sinon tous mes efforts n'auraient servis à rien. Je tombais à genoux au ralentit tout en surveillant mon souffle. C'est à cet instant que j'entendis mon nom dans la conversation.

« Anna ne sera pas au courant. Mais tu devrais te montrer prudent à l'avenir, ne joue pas avec elle, si tu la mets en colère je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Elle est déjà prête à te filer la plus belle correction de ta vie alors qu'elle vient à peine de se lever. C'esqt à croire qu'elle ne dort pas. Ou qu'elle passe ses nuits à inventer toute sorte de supplices horriblement douloureux. Crois-moi, en ce moment même elle y pense. Elle est très impressionnante quand elle se lève en pleine nuit furtive, rapide comme l'éclair et qu'elle te place un couteau sous la gorge. » lui conta-t-elle

« Ella t'a vraiment fait ça ? » demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'ahurissement dans la voix

« Oui, c'est vraiment flippant, surtout parce qu'elle a les yeux ouvert. Ces pupilles suivent chacun de tes mouvements. » répondit Maryse

« Effectivement, ça doit être assez effrayant » dit-il impressionné

« Ce ne le sera jamais assez pour toi » pensais-je mauvaise

Je me dirigeais vers le lit, sortis une bande de stretch et une de mes tenues d'entraînement de mon sac de sport. Je quittais ma chemise de nuit et enfilais ma tenue. Je tentais de méditer, de me détendre un peu en attendant qu'ils partent puis au bout de dix minutes de supplice et d'impatience, je m'autorisais à filer. J'attrapai mon sac que je n'avais pas arrêté de tâter pendant les longues minutes pendant lesquelles je m'étais forcé a attendre. Je traversais les couloirs au pas de course en aveugle. Je marchais sans trop savoir ou et j'atterrie dans une salle d'entraînement. Un sac de sable était déjà accroché à une patère. J'ouvris violement la fermeture de mon sac et plongeais une main décidé à l'intérieur. Mes plus fidèle compagnes, mes sœurs, mon sang : mes lames. Les pommeaux s'installèrent dans mes paumes et les lames devinrent les prolongements de mes bras. Je débutais un balai mortel au centre duquel se tenait le sac de sable mon adversaire principal. Le sac commença rapidement à se vider sous mes nombreux et rapide coups. Une fois vidé et transpercé de part en part d'une cinquantaine de coups. Je frappais encore longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'il me fut impossible de frapper encore. Je tombais à genoux épuisé et tremblante. J'haletais longtemps, la douleur me vrillait le corps. Je rangeais mes lames dans mon sac, mes mains tremblaient avec force. Je tentais de me lever mais je perdis l'équilibre. Je m'effondrais et restais étendu sur le sol à bout de force. J'ai plus qu'à dormir ici. Au moins je n'aurais pas à les entendre ces deux la. Pensais-je avec ironie. Je m'endormis vite.

Je me réveillais lentement mon corps n'était que douleur. Je me redressais péniblement. Je me trouvais dans un lit aux draps blanc et aux coussins moelleux. Je ne reconnaissais pas cette pièce. Je m'adossais difficilement au mur derrière moi. C'est à ce moment que je m'aperçus que je n'étais pas seule.

« Je t'ai trouvé. Je ne pouvais décemment pas te laisser dormir seule à même le sol la dedans. Quel carnage dis-moi. » m'accusa-t-il la mine grave

« Merci, Randy » répondis-je l'air coupable

« Ecoute Anna, je te cherchais. Il faut qu'on parle tout les deux. Je t'ai vu hier et mon instinct ma souffler de te laisser terminer le carnage avant de te faire savoir que j'étais là…» commença-t-il

« Je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'y arrive plus quand il est dans le coin. Je redeviens celle que j'étais avant ! » l'interrompis-je brutalement bouleversée par les images de la veille qui affluaient soudainement en moi de manière chaotique.

« Doucement, calme-toi, là, ssssssssssssssht… » murmura-t-il doucement dans le but de m'apaiser. Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi et s'assit sur le lit. Il s'empara de ma main avec douceur et la baisa tendrement.

« Il ne peut pas comprendre. Je ne supporte plus. Je ne peux plus. Je n'y arrive plus ! » m'écriais-je désespérée et au bord des larmes

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de moi

« Tu sais bien que tu dois venir me voir avant que tu te retrouve dans cet état, Anna » me reprocha-t-il avec douceur

« C'est toi qui m'as trouvé le premier cette fois. Je sais bien si il y a quelqu'un a qui je peu parler c'est toi Randy…» répondis-je coupable de ne pas y avoir pensé

« Tu ne veux pas l'impliquer la dedans, n'est-ce pas ? » me demanda-t-il compatissant

« Je sais que tu es son ami et je ne voulais pas… Enfin tu vois… » Peinais-je à me justifier auprès de lui

« Je comprends Anna et je crois moi aussi qu'il en est mieux ainsi. Mais je crois que tu devrais lui laisser une chance» me dit-il avec raison

« Je n'y arriverais pas ça ne marchera pas !» me rebiffais-je un peu violement à cette idée

« Etant donné notre passé commun, je n'insisterais pas sur ce point, Anna » m'apaisa-t-il

« J'aimerais que tu le garde loin de moi si tu peux» lui demandais-je avec un calme douloureux

« Je pense aussi que c'est la meilleure chose que l'on puisse faire. Et même, peut être devrais-je faire de même avant qu'il ne m'arrive la même chose qu'à toi. Parce que je sais que si c'est le cas, je ne risque pas de m'en sortir aussi bien que toi» reprit-il avec sérieux

« Je te promets que je veillerais sur toi et que je viendrais te voir plus tôt la prochaine fois » lui promis-je en quête de repentir

« J'espère bien, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit. »répondit-il en m'adressant un sourire angélique

Il m'enserra de ces bras protecteur et me serra fermement contre lui. Je parvins enfin à me détendre et à relâcher toutes les tensions que j'avais accumulées les semaines précédentes. Un sourire se suspendit à mes lèvres. Il était si bon de me retrouver une fois de plus seule avec lui, à profiter d'un des rares moments ou il me démontrait la profonde affection qu'il me portait et me porterait toujours, à la mesure de celle que j'avais pour lui. Nous étions deux âmes du chaos. Indissociable, l'une de l'autre, sans lui je n'aurais pus vivre pleinement et il en était de même pour lui. Nous en étions tous les deux conscients et nous l'acceptions.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 13

Je décollais mon œil de la serrure et exécutais précipitamment quelques pas en arrière. Je sentais mon cœur battre trop vite et de façon irrégulière dans mes oreille. Ma vision se troubla un peu. Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux et mes oreilles. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Anna et Randy ! Bon sang ! Je ne comprenais que trop bien ce qui se passait. Anna sortait avec Orton. Ils avaient tenus cette information secrète, cela expliquais son comportement bizarre. Dans ce cas, pourquoi Orton m'avait-il encouragé/soutenu ? Mon esprit s'efforçait en vain de chercher d'autres théories. Mais je ne parvins pas à trouver de démentis à ma première hypothèse. Anna sort avec mon meilleur ami ou plutôt ce que je croyais être mon meilleur ami.

« Bordel ! Randy mais à quoi tu joues ! » murmurais-je d'une voix faible à la fois choqué et furieux

Je me barrais vite fais du coin. Me rendis machinalement à la cafétéria. Il était huit heures passé, je devais me changer les idées. Je pris un plateau et me rendis à la table du Miz. Il mangeait seul comme à son habitude. Le Miz était neutre. Parce qua trop imbu de lui-même, il n'appartenait à aucun groupe de catcheur et ne souhaitait pas qu'il en fut autrement. Il décidait selon ces envies avec qui parler avec qui s'entraîner. Un atout et une faiblesse à la fois. Pour la première fois, un autre en l'occurrence moi, vins de son plein gré à lui. Il n'y avant pas grand monde pour supporter sa verve matinale, moi compris. Mais se matin, après la trahison d'Orton. Je voulais y trouver un peu de soutient chez celui que je considérais être le plus bavard. Ainsi il réussirait sûrement à me faire oublier la scène à laquelle je venais juste d'assister.

« Hey ! Chris ça fait plaisir de te voir de bon matin ! » me salua-t-il enthousiaste alors que je m'asseyais avec lassitude devant lui

« Salut Mike » répondis-je laconique

Le Miz embraya très vite sur un long monologue qui entra par une de mes oreille pour ressortir l'instant d'après de l'autre. Puis tout à coups son ton changea et me fit sursauter. Sa terrible litanie avait presque réussit à m'assommer. Mais lorsque le ton du Miz changeait c'était parce qu'il posait une question et chez lui, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

« Il c'est passé un truc ce matin pour que tu tire une telle tronche ? » me demanda-t-il avec un intérêt soudain

« Pas vraiment rien de très important » répondis-je en essayant de me composer un visage neutre

« Je le sens pas Chris, t'a encore un coup foireux à l'esprit, c'est ça ? Qui est le malchanceux ou la malchanceuse ? » continua-t-il sans prêter la moindre attention à ma réponse.

« …Orton » J'hésitais un moment avant de lâcher son nom.

« Randy ? Il c'est vraiment passé quelque chose, alors ? » enchaîna-t-il intarissable et de plus en plus intéressé.

« Un truc dans le genre » répondis-je évasif.

« Tu ne veux pas me le dire, hein ? » lança-t-il avec un air à la fois sournois et suspicieux

« Non »

« Tant pis, je vais devoir te coller au basque jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ce qui ce passe dans ce cas. Personne n'est plus coriace que le Miz » proclama-t-il sur de lui

« Attention tu prend encore la grosse tête Mizani. En plus, je ne dirais rien» répliquais-je buté.

« T'es pas cool Chris, aller soit sympa, me met pas à l' écart » se plaignit Mike en me faisant des yeux de cocker.

Je plissais le regard concentré « Ils ne veulent pas qu'on les voit ensemble ? Eh bien sa ne se passera pas comme ça. » Pensais-je. Une idée terrible me vint à l'esprit. Ca y est je l'avais trouvé, le plan parfait, pour exécuter ma vengeance. Le Miz y aurait un beau rôle à y jouer s'il acceptait de participer.

« T'as gagné Mike, je vais tout te dire. Mais en échange, tu vas me filer un petit coup de main. Approche, tu vas connaître le plus grand scoop et le plan le plus machiavélique inventé depuis la création de la WWE. » commençais-je

Le Miz intéressé se pencha vers moi en affichant un sourire de conspirateur.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Je revins dans les back stage en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Tout en me rhabillant je fis le point sur ces derniers jours.

Il m'évite. Ce constat me rassurait et me peinait à la fois. « Peut être ne faisait-il que jouer avec moi depuis le début ? Peut être s'était-il lassé de ses petits jeux humiliant ? » Pensais-je. Le fait est qu'il m'évite et que je ne le supporte pas. Je fermais les yeux et m'obligeais à respirer calmement pour ne pas céder à une nouvelle crise. Alors que je déambulais dans les couloirs perdue dans mes pensées, je croisais Mike qui m'intercepta et m'incita à le suivre dans un endroit plus calme. Il prétexta que j'avais mauvaise mine. Il m'indiqua gentiment un vestiaire un peu à l'écart de la salle du show. Je me sentais vidée après mon combat contre Layla et je lui obéis sans discuter. J'entrais dans le vestiaire avec une impression étrange. Celle-ci disparut quand je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas seule mais en compagnie de Randy.

« Anna, que t'arrive-t-il ? » me demanda-t-il la mine inquiète

« Je ne peux plus supporter cette comédie » lui répondis-je au bord des larmes, les nerfs à fleur de peau

« Oh, Anna… » soupira-t-il faiblement

Il m'attira à lui et pour la deuxième fois je me blottis avec soulagement dans ses bras.

Puis, tout bascula.

« Anna auriez vous un mot à dire sur votre relation avec Randy Orton ?» demanda le journaliste qui venait de surgir dans la pièce

Furieux Randy fit barrage de son corps entre le cameraman et moi. Je le retins comme je pus en l'enserrant par la taille pour qu'il n'aille pas frapper le journaliste accompagné de son cameraman. Il se retourna vers moi. Je le suppliais des yeux de ne pas empirer la situation. Mes larmes commencèrent à brouiller ma vision et une larme roula sur ma joue. Il m'attrapa dans ces bras et se tourna vers la porte de la sortie. Il la défonça d'un coup de pied. Je vis Chris qui attendait derrière, adossé nonchalamment au mur, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

« J'ai à te parler toi » lui lança Randy apparemment nullement surpris qu'il soit derrière tout cela

Randy passa devant lui, j'étais toujours dans ses bras. Je le regardais n'osait pas y croire et mes yeux étaient écarquillé sous le choc de la réalité de la situation. La déception m'envahit et je plongeais mon visage dans le cou de Randy pour ne plus avoir à supporter ce sourire méprisant.

« Je suis désolé Anna mais je dois aller lui parler… » commença Randy alors qu'il me déposait sur le banc d'une salle d'entraînement préalablement fermée à clé.

« Non ! » l'interrompis-je obstinée et choquée.

« Il le faut Anna, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de rester plus longtemps dans cette situation. Il ne s'arrêtera pas là. » tenta-t-il de me convaincre.

« … D'accord, mais à une condition, je veux entendre ce que tu lui diras… » finis-je par céder devant sa résolution.

« Il est hors de question que tu participes à cette discussion ! » répliqua-t-il

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'y être présente physiquement. Allume ton portable et réponds à mon appel » ordonnais-je entêtée

Randy poussa un soupir de résignation et exécuta ma requête à la lettre avant de placer son téléphone dans la poche poitrine de sa chemise. Il s'en alla me laissant seule avec le petit appareil électronique que je m'empressais de coller contre mon oreille. J'attendis plusieurs minutes avec impatience puis la voix de Randy résonna dans le combiné.

« Suis-moi » les mots avaient jaillis avec autorité de l'appareil

Après avoir entendu une porte claquer la voix de Randy se fit à nouveau entendre.

« Tu as fais la plus grosse erreur de ta vie Jericho. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris exactement ! » s'exclama Randy

« Comment ça ce qui m'a pris ? Depuis le début tu te fou de moi Orton. Je croyais te connaître ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis à propos de vous deux. » s'énerva Jericho à son tour

« Nous préférions garder ça pour nous. C'était plus simple ainsi » expliqua Randy avec une pointe de culpabilité dans la voix

« Plus simple ? Tu m'as laissé entretenir une illusion avec d'autant plus de vigueur que tu m'as soutenu» répliqua l'intéressé

« Vraiment, c'est comme ça que tu nous vois ? Je suis déçus Chris je te croyais un peu plus intelligent que ça. Ce qui nous est arrivé n'est pas de ma faute et encore moins de la sienne » nous défendit Randy

J'avais envie d'intervenir depuis le début de l'échange mais si je le faisais je risquais de tout gâcher

« Tu aurais au moins pu m'en parler » se plaignit Jericho

« J'ai bien vu ta réaction et je ne regrette pas de ne pas l'avoir fait » rétorqua durement Randy

« J'aurais réagis autrement si tu m'avais dis que tu sortais déjà avec elle et ce dès le début ! » s'écria Jericho d'un ton furieux

« Hein ? » fut la seule chose que Randy parvint à lui répondre et la seule chose qui me vint aussi à l'esprit

« Dire que je croyais qu'on était amis… » se désola Jericho sans s'apperçevoir du trouble qu'il avait provoqué chez Randy

« Attends deux seconde. Tu as crus, je veux dire tu crois que je sors avec Anna ? » demanda Randy ahurit

« Quand je vous ai vu aussi proche dans ta chambre, dans ton lit, en train de la serrer dans les bras. Tu crois que j'étais assez naïf pour penser que vous étiez de parfait inconnus l'un pour l'autre ? » répondit Jericho sur un ton dégoûté

« Bien sûr que non. Tu nous as espionnés ? Je veux dire… Je dois te raconter quelque chose. Je voulais éviter à tout prix d'avoir à faire ça un jour mais on dirait que je n'ai plus le choix à présent… » se reprit tant bien que mal Randy

J'inspirais une grande goulée d'air et replaçais le combiné contre mon oreille « ça y es, nous y sommes… » Pensais-je avec une pointe d'effroi

« Je t'écoute » l'invita Jericho à poursuivre

« Anna et moi avant d'atterrir à la WWE nous combattions dans une arène des jeux. Tu as du entendre parler de ces arènes ou les combats ne sont pas truqués. Ces immenses rings où se déroulent de vrais affrontements. Où celui qui gagne ce ramasse tout le bénef et celui qui perds, eh bien, soit il ne peut plus se battre et on le jette dehors comme une merde, soit il gagne le combat suivant et l'argent rentre mais tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur. Le plus dur est de se faire connaitre et de sortir du lot pour qu'un entraîneur nous remarque. J'y étais en même temps qu'Anna. La première fois que je l'ai vu combattre, j'ai bien faillit m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle commençait à peine à se faire connaître mais je peux t'assurer que ses combats étaient toujours aussi spectaculaires que rapide même lorsqu'elle combattait plusieurs personnes. C'était en même temps un défaut et un moyen de ce faire remarquer. La première fois que je l'ai vu c'était pendant une de ces mêlés, malgré l'intervention du petit ami d'une des catcheuses elle a finit le match en un temps record. Lorsque le gars et entré, j'ai voulu intervenir c'est de cette manière qu'on c'est rencontré. Il lui a suffit d'un seul coup. Un coup tel que ce type s'est effondré comme un poids mort. Elle s'est servit de son corps comme un podium et a levée son bras, poing serré vers le ciel en signe de victoire. Lorsqu'elle est sortie je l'ai rejoins et félicité pour sa victoire. Nous nous sommes rapidement liés d'amitié. Peu de temps après j'ai connu les combats c'était dur très dur. Elle a souvent été la pour moi et j'ai fait de même pour elle. Je ne sais plus combien de fois nous nous sommes retrouvés dos à dos seuls contre une bande. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, j'ai rapidement trouvé un bon entraîneur. Mais je t'assure qu'entre temps on a eu le temps de perdre tout les deux toute confiances dans les Hommes. Elle a dut attendre plus longtemps. Elle s'en est vraiment prise plein la tronche après mon départ. Je ne l'ai pas su par elle mais par un intermédiaire. Trop d'ennemis pas assez d'amis. Là bas, tu es vulnérable quand tu es seul mais si tu es dans une bande tu peux te faire trahir à tout moment. C'est en quelque sorte ce qui est arrivé à Anna. Quelque chose c'est produit alors que j'entrais tout juste à la NXT. Anna avait une amie Tatiana. Celle-ci a essayé de la duper. Elle la trahit, alors qu'Anna la connaissait depuis plus de trois ans et avait confiance en elle. Elle n'a pas hésitée à la trahir. Anna… Anna la brisée. Elle à piqué une colère violente. Elle c'est battue contre Tatiana. Elle était habitée d'une violence peu commune et était prête à la tuer sans aucun remord. Ce qu'elle à bien faillit faire. Elle lui a brisé la nuque pendant un match. Tatiana se rapproche plus de l'état d'un légume que d'un humain à présent. Je suis allé voir Anna immédiatement après cet incident. Ses yeux étaient devenus plus froids que l'acier. Lorsqu'elle m'a regardé pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'elle ne me reconnaissait pas. Elle c'était défaite de toutes ses amies. Pourtant elle avait gardé la confiance qu'elle avait en moi en me gardant auprès d'elle et en me laissant l'approcher. Peu après elle a trouvé un entraineur et d'un commun accord nous nous sommes promis de bosser dur pour arriver au sommet ensemble. Nous avons rangé notre violence dans un tiroir et nous l'avons fermé à double tours. Nous sommes restés solidaires. Je suis devenu ton ami. C'est à ce moment là, au moment où tu as commencé à t'intéresser à elle qu'elle a pris peur. Elle n'aurait jamais put supporter de subir une nouvelle trahison surtout une venant de toi sans que cela n'est la moindre conséquence. C'est ce qui c'est passé ce soir. Tu nous as trahis tout les deux et tu l'as exposé à tout ce qui peu la faire basculer et me faire basculer a nouveau…»

« Fin d'appel » afficha le petit écran lumineux.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

La discussion que je venais d'avoir avec Randy m'avais chamboulée et je mis du temps avant de rajuster les paramètres en prenant en compte les éléments de notre discussion. Ces derniers ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans ma tête. Anna trahit, Anna qui ne sort pas avec Randy, Anna et sa violence, Anna qui se bat… Et moi qui reste sourd à ses menaces sans me rendre compte des conséquences que pourrait avoir mon attitude. Il fallait que je la trouve, il fallait absolument que je la trouve et que je m'excuse. Il fallait que je la supplie de me pardonner. Mais n'est-ce déjà pas trop tard ? Me susurra méchamment une petite voix au fond de moi. Je faillis en gémir de peur que ma pensée ne se réalise. Et je me mis à courir sans trop savoir ou je me rendais pour la retrouver. Il fallait absolument que je lui parle, que je lui explique, que je lui dise pourquoi... Je tournais à l'angle du couloir et dus stopper ma course à cause de l'agitation qui y régnait. Maryse entourée de quelques divas et catcheurs. Elle semblait bouleversée et tremblait de tous ses membres. Lorsqu'elle me vit elle sembla réagir. Elle m'adressa une grimace terrifiée et se mit à hurler.

« Pars ! Pars! Va-t-en ! Laisse-moi tranquille! » ordonna-t-elle

En deux pas je fus devant elle.

« Où est-elle ? » lui demandais-je sur un on que j'espérais neutre

«Tais-toi, Va-t-en, Laisse moi ! » se mit-elle à hurler puis à gémir comme une hystérique

« Maryse réponds moi ! » m'énervais-je

« Je ne sais pas ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! Elle est cinglée… Cette fille est totalement cinglée ! » cria-t-elle avec frénésie

Je la fis taire d'une claque assez retentissante pour lui remettre les idées en place. Elle se tut et me fit un sourire de dément en pointant du doigt le mur derrière moi. Je me retournais et aperçus un trou pas plus gros que le poing d'une femme assez profond pour déterminer les composantes du mur et surtout, ce qui retint mon attention, tâché de sang. Maryse continuais à rire et à sangloter dans mon dos.

« Tu vois, tu vois, tout ça est de ta faute » hurla-t-elle alors que je poursuivais ma route inquiet

Lorsque j'arrivais devant ses appartements, je croisais Randy au bord de la crise de nerf.

« Elle est là ? » lui demandais-je simplement

Il acquiesça toujours préoccupé.

« Anna, il faut qu'on parle ! » l'appela-t-il sur un ton coupable et inquiet

« Je ne te parlerais que lorsque je l'aurais décidé Randy Keith Orton ! » menaça-t-elle avec quelque chose de terrible dans la voix

« Elle est au courant ? » chuchotais-je tout bas à l'oreille de Randy

Il acquiesça en grimaçant.

« Anna, j'ai à te parler » essayais-je à mon tour alors que Randy commençais à paniquer à côté de moi. Il s'écarta prestement de la porte et avant d'avoir compris pourquoi cette dernière après avoir produit un craquement sinistre tomba sur moi. Je me retrouvais à terre sans défense au pied d'Anna qui escalada la porte avec une expression haineuse déformant ses traits si doux à l'habitude. La main à demi bandé et serré en forme de poing sous tension blanchissait sous la force qu'elle mettait à le serrer. Le sang tâchait la bande blanche. Je croisais son regard et j'y lu de la colère mais aussi de la peur. Puis comme si elle regrettait tout à coup son geste, elle détourna son regards de moi, fit volte face et descendit du battant de porte qui m'écrasait. Je m'en débarrassais d'un revers de mains et me mis debout. Plantée au milieu de la pièce dos à moi elle tentait de retrouver son calme.

« Écoute-moi Anna, s'il te plaît. » commençais-je

« Tais-toi ! » cingla-t-elle

« Je te demande pardon » m'excusais-je sur un ton coupable

Elle se raidit et fit volte face furieuse.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! » me répliqua-t-elle avec haine

« Je le sais et je ne voulais pas te donner cette impression. Si je suis là, c'est avant tout pour m'excuser de vous avoir mit dans l'embarras Randy et toi… C'est aussi pour te demander pardon pour le match, je n'aurais jamais dus faire ce que j'ai fait. Je te demande également pardon de t'avoir obligé à m'embrasser devant toute ses personne et devant toutes ces cameras. Mais sache juste que je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait…» avouais-je

« Et tu pense que je vais te pardonner toutes les humiliations que tu m'a fait subir comme ça… » rétorqua-t-elle zappant volontairement la fin de ma dernière phrase.

« Je sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas mais j'aimerais que tu acceptes au moins que je me fasse pardonner » répondis-je pris de cour

« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre exactement ? » me demanda-t-elle curieuse de ma réponse

« Je suis inventif » soufflais-je avec un ton plein de sous entendus

Je n'étais maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage et elle avait carrément arrêté de respirer. J'aurais bien aimé pousser la plaisanterie jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'est plus assez d'air et qu'elle soit obliger d'inspirer profondément en ouvrant la bouche ou qu'elle devienne de plus en plus rouge. Ou comme cette scène me rappelait étrangement une autre que je venais d'énoncer un peu plus tôt, celle ou je lui avais volé un baisé devant quelques bon milliers de personnes. Scène que j'aurais bien reproduite même sans autant de public si je n'avais pas eu le bon sens de me rappeler son état de colère et son tempérament explosif. Je ménageais donc mes effets et fit demi tour avant qu'elle ne change d'avis et ne se décide à me donner une bonne correction.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Dégoûtée, de moi-même, j'aurais souhaité disparaître. Je n'avais pas pus lui tenir tête comme je l'avais souhaité. Je m'étais une fois de plus laissé attendrir par cet homme. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait pitié de moi à cause de mon passé et de ce qu'il m'avait fait devenir. Je voulus m'enfermer à nouveau dans ma chambre mais ma porte n'étant plus sur ses gongs cela m'était impossible. J'étais pathétique, misérable et perdue. Je tombais à genoux et me mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps et à sangloter comme une hystérique pour évacuer la tension qui me tenaillait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Conscient de mon état de fragilité émotionnel, Randy, que j'avais presque oublié, pris les choses en mains. Il se saisit du sac de sport contenant mes lames avant de me prendre dans ses bras. J'arrêtais de sangloter mais mes larmes continuèrent de rouler sur mes joues puis sur l'épaule de Randy. Il me sembla s'arrêter plusieurs fois en chemin pour parler à plusieurs personnes dont je ne parvins pas à reconnaître la voix à cause de mon état second. Au bout de ce qui me sembla une éternité Randy me posa sur son canapé et relâcha son étreinte autour de moi.

« Reste encore un peu, s'il te plaît » murmurais-je

Il ne répondit pas et passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Je lui en fus reconnaissante. Je posais ma joue sur son épaule et m'endormis épuisé.

Le lendemain, c'est une dispute qui me réveilla. Des éclats de voix chuchotés furieusement par deux hommes. Je me redressais vaseuse et les locuteurs apparurent assez agité : « Randy et Chris, euh… et Jericho » me corrigeais-je en pensé. Randy hésitait à empêcher Chris à m'approcher.

« Randy » l'appelais-je doucement, la voix un peu cassé.

Le son de ma voix arracha un étrange rictus à Chris, enfin à Jericho. Je ne compris pas exactement ce que je vis et Randy fini par se tourner vers moi.

« Je… euh, il veut… » Essaya de me dire Randy pour justifier la présence de l'autre catcheur

« Peu importe, c'est chez toi. Tant qu'il ne touche pas à mes affaires, il fait ce qu'il te plaît » répondis-je encore un peu endormie donc pas très soigneuse de mon expression.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi Chris dardait un œil assassin sur Randy.

« Je vais me doucher » continuais-je peu judicieusement avec innocence dans un état quasi second

« Tu n'as qu'à demander à ton cher colocataire de venir te frotter le dos sous la douche. Je suis sûr que ça lui plairait » lança Chris avec une ironie que je ne perçus pas.

« C'est vrai, t veux bien faire ça pour moi Randy ? » répondis-je sur un ton on peu plus sérieux qui fit tirer une tronche pas possible à un Chris déboussolé

« Seulement si Chris accepte de te masser les pieds ensuite » répondit Randy amusé

« Il le fera » dis-je sans même lui jeter un regard

« Alors, j'en serais ravi, Anna » me répondit Randy soumit au moindre de mes caprices, l'air réjouit d'exécuter mes volontés en prime

« Quand à toi ne t'avise même pas d'approcher de la salle de bain » ordonnais-je à Chris alors que je prenais Randy par la main et le tirais sans résistance jusqu'à la salle d'eau sous les yeux remplis d'incompréhension et de jalousie de Chris.

Une fois à l'abri dans la salle d'eau verrouillée Randy et moi échangeâmes un regard, le sien était complice et le mien satisfait.

« Tu y vas un peu fort avec lui Anna » chuchota Randy malicieux

« Tu crois » demandais-je peu apte à réfléchir correctement

« Oui, je pense » répondit-il

Je haussais les épaules. Me tournais vers la baignoire et réglait l'eau pour qu'elle soit à peine tiède. J'avais vraiment très chaud. Randy y rajouta du bain moussant et me désigna les différents produits que je pouvais utiliser pour me laver puis me tendis un peignoir. Le bain eu tôt fait d'être assez remplit d'eau et de mousse. Je tournais le dos à Randy et me dévêtis sans autre forme de procès avant de me glisser dans l'eau. Une fois immergée je remarquais à nouveau Randy qui me tournait le dos. Assise, je ramenais mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

« Tu peux te retourner » lui dis-je « Tu veux bien me frotter le dos ? » ajoutais-je une fois que ce fut fait

« Tu étais sérieuse ? » me demanda-t-il intrigué

« Oui » répondis-je naïvement

« D'accord » céda-t-il

Je décollais mes talons de mes cuisses et me penchais un peu en avant sans pour autant décoller mes genoux de ma poitrine. Il se saisit d'un gant de toilette mit un peu de crème de douche dessus, plongea le gant dans l'eau mousseuse et commença à me frotter doucement ma peau. Je laissais filer entre mes lèvres un soupir de bien être bien que ma tête commençait à me tourner un peu.

« Tu sais, Randy, je m'en veux de te causer autant de soucis… Je crois que j'ai considérablement changé, après ton départ. Définitivement changé. Tu sais, j'y repense souvent… J'étais très heureuse pour toi-même si tu me manquais énormément. Tu es doué pour ce que tu fais et tu devais partir pour que ton talent ne soit pas gâché.»

Randy arrêta ses gestes circulaire et doux dans mon dos.

« Anna, je… »

« Laisse moi finir Randy, s'il te plaît. Jamais il n'existera une relation semblable à la notre entre lui et moi. Mais je ressens quelque chose de fort pour lui. Si tu acceptes les sentiments que j'ai pour lui, je les accepterais aussi. Mais il ne devra jamais se mettre entre nous deux. Tu m'entends, jamais je ne le permettrais… »

« Je suis touché que tu m'en parles, Anna. Je crois… Je crois que je l'accepte. Je suis vraiment touché par tout ce que tu fais pour moi et je ne le laisserais plus jamais te faire de mal»

« Merci, Randy »

Il me serra dans ses bras oubliant momentanément qu'il avait couvert mon dos de mousse.

« Mais tu es brûlante ! Tu as de la fièvre » s'exclama-t-il inquiet en tâtant mon front

Je ne pus que hausser les épaules et finir rapidement de me laver. Pendant que Randy se débarrassait de son tee-shirt recouvert de savon. J'avais retrouvé un semblant de ma lucidité habituelle en nouant la ceinture du peignoir autour de ma taille. Je sortis telle quel de la salle de bain avec un Randy torse nue sur mes talons et un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres. C'est à ce moment que je me souvins avoir laissé Chris en plan. Ce dernier nous attendait l'air boudeur et suspicieux puis une moue choqué passa sur ses traits. Il s'tait assit sur le canapé qui m'avait servit de lit. Je l'y fis partir d'un geste empressé de la main et m'y affalais à mon tour. La tête me tourna à nouveau et je dus fermer mes paupières.

« A ton tour, j'espère que tu seras à la hauteur de Randy » lui dis-je sans remarquer le sous entendu dans ma phrase

« Bien sûr, chérie » rétorqua-t-il blessé dans son orgueil

« En silence» ajoutais-je alors que je rouvrais les paupières et qu'un mal de tête commençait à me marteler le crâne. Je n'eus droit à un regard délicieusement choqué de ça part.

Je lui souris tendrement ce qui le calma immédiatement. Je fermais à nouveau les yeux et appréciais le délicieux moment que je passais en sentant ses mains masser avec fermeté et douceur ma voûte plantaire. J'en soupirais de bonheur et finis par me rendormir.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

« Elle dort » m'affirma Randy

« Vraiment ? » demandais-je septique

« Oui » me répondit-il calmement

« Alors viens par là, toi, on a deux mots à se dire tout les deux » lui lançais-je avec agacement en joignant le geste à la parole.

Randy me suivis en silence avec un sourire réjouit accroché aux lèvres. Lorsque je décidais que nous étions assez loin pour parler tranquillement Randy prit la parole.

« Ne sois pas jaloux, Chris, elle est un peu malade je crois. Elle préfère avoir un visage rassurant à ses côtés quand elle prend son bain à celui d'un obsédé lorsqu'elle est sur le point de s'évanouir. Mais Peut-être qu'un jour tu pourras en faire autant que moi, qui sais… »

«Tu crois vraiment que j'ai une chance… » lui demandais-je sombrement avec sérieux.

Je ne parvenais pas à en vouloir à Randy. Nous ne nous connaissions que depuis quelques années et un lien solide s'était tissé entre nous. Il s'était tut pour Anna mais depuis qu'il m'avait révélé ce qu'il savait d'elle, je nous sentais plus proche que jamais. Je voulais croire que notre amitié serait à toute épreuve.

« …Pour te dire la vérité Anna m'a dit que tout dépend de moi… » avoua Randy avec sérieux au bout d'un long moment.

« Elle ressent quelque chose pour moi, je le savais ! » m'extasiais-je avant de prendre en compte toute la mesure de ses paroles

« Et je suis très possessif… » ajouta-t-il tout bas avec une moue de jalousie que je ne lui connaissais pas

« Tu n'es pas d'accord pour qu'on partage? » demandais-je avec une moue innocente. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et me répondit au bout d'un moment.

« Si… Mais à une condition, si je ne suis pas là, tu n'y touche pas. Même pas en rêve. » répondit-il sur un ton lourd de menace

« Quoi ? » fut la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit

« Tu as très bien compris, Chris… Réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dis, c'est mon unique offre…» m'annonça-t-il en me plantant là.

Les mots de Randy m'avaient heurté de plein fouet. Je n'aurais jamais cru une chose pareille venant de lui. Il voulait… Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à croire ce qu'il venait de me dire.

Ma journée se déroula sans que je m'en aperçoive. Mes gestes étaient mécaniques ou je me défoulais physiquement pour empêcher que les paroles de Randy et ce qu'elles impliquaient tourne et retourne dans ma tête « Si je ne suis pas là, tu n'y touche pas » pensais-je encore et encore. De ce fait je ne compris pas trop comment en fin de journée je me retrouvais accoudé à un bar entouré par une nuée de catcheurs et de divas en train de faire la fête. Je buvais sans protestation les verres que l'on me tendait tel un automate et j'attendais... Je ne sais pas exactement quoi mais j'attendais…

« Tu as réfléchis à ma proposition ? » me demanda Randy en m'arrachant à mes pensés et au liquide ambré qui coulait dans ma gorge.

« Randy… » fut tout ce que je parvins à dire après avoir reposé mon verre

« Bon sang ! Tu as bu tout ça ! » s'exclama-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix

Je hochais mollement la tête, c'est vrai qu'il y avait pas mal de verre vide devant moi. Je me sentis tout à coup très fatigué. Ma tête dodelina un peu avant de tomber sur l'épaule accueillante de Randy.

« Non réveille toi !» me cria-t-il à l'oreille en me secouant sans ménagement

« Veux dormir… » me plaignis-je faiblement

« Pas question je veux des réponses (et je ne connais pas meilleur moyen que l'alcool pour te faire parler sincèrement), alors parle !» me dit-il bien que je ne compris que la moitié de ses paroles

« Après tout pourquoi devrais-je ne rien choisir alors que je peux vous avoir tous les deux, ensemble qui plus es … Ce serais stupide de ma part de refuser, hein ? » demandais-je ne sachant pas si je disais ce que je pensais ou si je pensais se que je disais.

« Depuis quand as-tu des vues sur moi, Chris » me demanda-t-il à demi hilare et à demi soucieux

« Bien sur que je veux vous choisir tout les deux mais bien sur je ne le dirais jamais… » poursuivis-je sur ma lancée sans me rendre compte que je parlais bien à voix haute.

« Tu es sérieux, Chris ? » me demanda-t-il toujours partagés entre deux sentiments

« …beau cul, de vrai statues grecque et des lèvres mmh… Et célibataires tout les deux en plus…» continuais-je à marmonner sans prêter attention aux paroles de Randy

« Chris… » soupira-t-il pour attirer mon attention

« Randy » répondis-je heureux de le voir à côté de moi

Je fis un signe pour qu'il s'approche de moi. Il se pencha en avant avec curiosité, moi aussi et mes lèvres s'écrasèrent mollement sur les siennes. Réconforté par ce contact je commençais par les caresser avec les mienne avec une innocente tendresse tout d'abord puis avec exaltation quand je parvins à glisser ma langue entre ses dents. C'est à ce moment qu'il se sépara brutalement de moi paniqué. Je fis une moue boudeuse comme celle d'un môme à qui ont aurait piqué sa friandise et il se mi a m'engueuler.

« (Mais t'es) malade, (on aurait put) nous voir ! » s'exclama-t-il. Je ne compris pas non plus tout ce qu'il me dit et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'avait repoussé.

Je croisais les bras sur le comptoir et m'y affalais en faisant glisser quelques verres pour avoir plus de place. Je jetais un œil à Randy à côté de moi. Il avait les joues légèrement rosés et me semblais agité. Il regardait nerveusement de tous les côtés. Je lus successivement sur son visage de gamine effarouché de la colère de l'incompréhension, de la gêne et peut-être du désir…

« Je repasserais (quand tu auras décuvés et tu auras grand intérêt à) me donner une réponse positive, imbécile ! » marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant

Je lui fis un sourire idiot qui apparemment lui déplut car il ne revint pas me voir. Je finis par m'endormir la tête entre les bras sur le bar.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Je battis lourdement des paupières pour chasser les restes de sommeil en moi. Je me sentais un peu patraque et surtout j'avais chaud. La pièce était totalement plongée dans le noir mais je parvins à reconnaître l'odeur de Randy autour de moi et celle un peu plus estompée de Chris mais cela ne me surpris pas sur le coup. Je réussis à me diriger sans encombre, d'après mes souvenirs, vers le balcon de l'appartement de Randy. Je sortis sur le balcon, un vent frais vint me caresser le visage ce qui me fit soupirer d'aise. Je m'étendis sur un transat qui traînait et me mis à scruter les étoiles qui piquais le velours noir du ciel comme des milliers de diamants, tout en coutant ma respiration un peu saccadée qui a elle seule réussissait à troubler le silence de la nuit. Je relâchais lentement une respiration et la buée se condensa en sortant de ma bouche « Chris, Randy, Randy, Chris… » Leurs deux nom emplissaient mon esprit ainsi que leurs odeurs. « Attends deux secondes, leurs odeurs ? » pensais-je tout à coup et il me revint en mémoire les avoir sentis quelques secondes auparavant. Je me redressais un peu brusquement du siège et retournait aussi vite que je pus dans l'appartement. La chambre de Randy n'était pas vide et son lit non plus, loin de là, puisque deux occupants y dormaient ensemble. Un brin de jalousie me piqua alors que je les regardais sagement blottis l'un contre l'autre. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à savoir qui provoquaient ma jalousie au juste. Si c'était de Randy dont j'étais jaloux parce qu'il pouvait dormir bien innocemment dans les bras de Chris alors que je ne pourrais sans doute jamais en faire autant, ou si j'étais jalouse de Chris qui se blottissait avec un air innocent contre Randy alors que je n'avais jamais au grand jamais osé en faire autant. J'avais envie de les réveiller en les frappant à coup de coussins pour les punir pour avoir osé m'imposer leurs vues. Une attitude qui j'en convenais était totalement puérile et déplacée. Qui étais-je pour les empêcher de dormir paisiblement ensemble. Leurs vues m'empêchaient de réfléchir convenablement. Aussi une autre idée germa dans mon esprit et la jalousie eus raison de ma retenue habituelle. J'entrais discrètement dans la chambre et vins m'allonger du côté de Randy. Cependant un problème vint très vite se poser à moi : mon cour séjour à l'extérieur m'avait refroidit, certes, passe encore, Randy était bouillant, une aubaine, mais Randy ne me réchauffait que d'un côté. Je ne pouvais pas dormir même si je me tortillais dans tous les sens, donc problème. Problème parce que si je voulais dormir dans le lit de Randy je devais aller au milieu et qui dit au milieu dit à côté de Chris. Ne pouvant plus supporter ni la situation ni le dilemme je faillis retourner sur le canapé mais je cédais à l'appel de la chaleur de leurs deux corps. Je passais prudemment au dessus de Randy. Ce dernier eut la gentillesse de me faire une petite place entre son corps à dénudés, mis à par un slip épousant ses forment qui n'était heureusement ou malheureusement, je ne parvins à le décider, pas transparent, et le corps aussi dévêtît de Chris, vêtu d'un boxer moulant de couleur pourpre. Je m'allongeais bien au chaud et serrée entre leurs deux corps. Eux, semblaient apprécier ma fraîcheur puisqu'ils firent se rapprocher plus encore nos trois corps déjà très à l'étroit dans le lit deux place de Randy. Je sombrais rapidement dans l'inconscience.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Ce furent les premiers rayons de soleil de la journée qui me tirèrent de mon sommeil remplit de songes étrange. Je soulevais mes paupières lourdes et poussais un gémissement à cause du mal de tête qui martelait mon crâne avec force. Je réussis à amener une de mes mains à mon visage pour me protéger des rayons qui m'aveuglaient. Je voulus m'appuyer pour tenter de me redresser mais ma main rencontra une voluptueuse peau de pêche presque brulante à peine bougé. Je ne compris pas immédiatement sur quoi ma main c'était posé à cause de mon état de semi-conscience et restais un moment sans réagir avant de rendre compte de ce qui clochait. Je roulais sur le côté non sans faire plusieurs grimaces de douleur pour voir qui dormaient à côté de moi. Ce que je découvris me stupéfia. Un ange encore dans les bras de Morphée était étendu à côté de moi. Et plus surprenant encore, sa chevelure cuivrée éparpillé autour de son visage de poupée de porcelaine, venait chatouiller le torse nu de Randy qui dormait lui aussi à côté d'elle. Il la protégeait d'un bras qui tombait par dessus des hanches d'Anna. C'est à cet instant que je me rendis compte que nos jambes étaient entremêlées. Je tentais de garder mon calme pour ne pas la réveiller. Il fallait absolument que je parvienne à retrouver mes esprits avant qu'elle ne se réveille pour que je parvienne à expliquer cette situation. Malheureusement je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir de ce qui c'était passé la veille. Alors que je tentais en vain de me souvenir de quoi que se fut de la veille, Anna bâtit des cils et deux émeraudes affolèrent mes sens, me glacèrent d'effroi et…

«Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmh, humm… » soupira-t-elle avant de battre langoureusement des cils

Je retins ma respiration et ses paupières retombèrent encore une fois devant ses pupilles avant de les ouvrirent définitivement. Elle me reluqua des pieds à la tête pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité puis me regarda droit dans les yeux un long moment. Il me semblait que je devais lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, elle me tourna le dos et se colla à Randy qui se réveilla à son tour.

« Bonjour, Anna, Chris » nous lança-t-il après avoir baillé

« Bonjour Randy » lui répondit Anna en jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule

«'jour » répondis-je la langue pâteuse et comme Anna me regardait encore je la fixais et appuyais mes paroles d'un clin d'œil à son adresse

« Bonjour » me répondit-elle toujours le nez dans les pecs de Randy

Randy se leva sans prévenir et Anna se retrouva toute seule. En un éclair elle se mit debout et colla Randy qu'elle suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il lui claque gentiment la porte de la salle de bain au nez. J'étais très mal à l'aise, d'une part parce que la soirée d'hier ne m'était toujours pas revenue en mémoire et que d'autre part Randy n'étais plus dans la même pièce qu'une Anna intimidée, je ne savais pourquoi, par moi. Anna resta plantée un moment devant la porte de la salle dos comme pétrifié. Je me redressais sur les coudes, ce qu'elle parut remarqué car elle se tourna vers moi. Elle se tourna vers moi.

« Je… » commença-t-elle avant de virer au rouge pivoine une fois face à moi.

J'attendis un moment et au moment où j'ouvris la bouche elle se lança.

« Que faisais-tu dans le lit de Randy ? » et sa question sonna comme un ordre à mes oreilles.

« Euh… Je ne sais pas, je ne me rappelle plus » répondis je un peu sonné par l'agression sonore qui empirait mon mal de tête.

Comme une question me vint à l'esprit je lui demandais à mon tour.

« Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu y étais ? »

« Je… Humm… Je… J'avais froid et… du côté de Randy eh bien… Et puis…Au milieu… Chaud… » tenta-t-elle de m'expliquer maladroitement alors qu'elle devenait de plus en plus écarlate à mesure. Sa voix mourait régulièrement dans sa gorge.

Randy ressortit de la salle de bain alors que nous n'avions pas bougés d'un pouce et faillit bousculer Anna. Il la prit gentiment par les épaules et la fit s'avancer un peu dans ma direction. Anna ne fit que quelques pas avec réticence.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, ici ? » nous demanda-t-il.

Anna sursauta légèrement et garda la tête basse alors qu'elle rougissait à nouveau.

« Au fait Anna, tu veux bien nous expliquer pourquoi est-ce que nous t'avons retrouvé en train de dormir dans mon lit ce matin ? » poursuivi-t-il puisque nous gardions le silence.

« Je… Je… C'est-à-dire que je… Je suis désolé Randy ça n'arrivera plus ! » cria-t-elle avant d'essayer de s'échapper mais Randy parvint à le retenir par le bras. Il l'obligea à lui faire face, pris son menton entre ses mains pour lui relever la tête. Pendant ce temps je m'étais levé et mis à côté de Randy par pure curiosité. Anna essayait d'échapper à nos regards et rougissait fortement. Elle prit une inspiration avant de prendre la parole.

« J'avais froid sur le canapé et je ne voulais pas vous réveiller pour te demander une couverture » annonça-t-elle en évitant de croiser notre regard.

« Mais encore ?» demanda Randy avec malice

« Mais, rien du tout… Je t'assure… » affirma-t-elle le regard à nouveau fuyant alors que Randy affichait un sourire moqueur et triomphal semblait-il.

« Chris, tu devrais aller faire un tour dans la salle de bain toi aussi, pendant que je lui dis deux mots» m'intima-t-il en se tournant légèrement dans ma direction en appuyant ses dires d'un clin d'œil malicieux.

Je ne compris pas la signification de se geste. Devais-je faire un lien avec la soirée de la veille ? Cette question ne toucha pas immédiatement mon esprit et j'acquiesçais d'un léger hochement de tête et lui obéis docilement.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

« Anna, Anna, Anna… » me susurra d'un ton glacial Randy en secouant la tête de gauche à droite

« Ou…Oui » lui répondis-je en bégayant sottement un peu perdue alors qu'il avançait vers moi m'obligeant à reculer contre le mur.

Il appuya ses deux bras de part et d'autre de ma tête et soupira bruyamment.

« Fais un effort, Anna, s'il te plaît. Tu es amoureuse de lui et tu n'arrive même pas à le lui dire mais pourtant tu viens te coller à lui en pleine nuit » me m'énonça-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait accusateur.

« Mais tu étais là toi aussi… » répliquais-je sans me laisser démonter

« Justement moi aussi je suis un homme Anna » me murmura-t-il une étrange lueur dans le regard.

Son regard glissa sur mes lèvres puis sur mon cou avant de finir un peu plus bas, à la naissance de mes seins. Je suivis son regard et je me rendis compte que le seul vêtement que je portais était le peignoir que Randy m'avais prêt la veille avant que je ne m'endorme. Je m'empressais de le réajuster et de le resserrer autour de mon corps grâce à la ceinture pour que ma tenue est l'air un peu plus descente. Malheureusement mon geste fut vint car Randy se colla contre moi et commença à défaire à nouveau la ceinture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » m'affolais-je en essayant de resserrer les pants autour de moi mais en vain puisqu'ils qui s'obstinaient à glisser sur la peau de Randy.

Sa seule réponse fut de plonger ses yeux dans les miens avant de fondre sur mes lèvres entrouverte. Sa langue glissa dans ma bouche et se mêla à la mienne. La stupeur qui me dominait au début du baisé laissa place à une douce chaleur qui s'insinua en moi jusqu'à m'envahir entièrement et faire de moi une marionnette sans volonté aucune. Mes bras tombèrent le long de mon corps et Randy détacha ses lèvres des miennes. Je ne le repoussais pas. Je n'avais pas assez de volonté pour le faire. Je le regardais juste avec incompréhension et avec une pointe d'ahurissement. Puis un mouvement à ma droite m'arracha à ma contemplation. Chris planté face à nous devant la porte de la salle d'eau nous regardait l'air soudainement éclairé. Il me semblait darder un œil incroyablement lucide sur la scène de nos deux corps outrageusement proche. Sa bouche formait une étrange moue entre l'interrogation et l'amusement, je ne serais le dire exactement. Randy lui fit face un sourire provocateur accroché aux lèvres. J'en profitais pour arranger encore une fois ma tenue mais problème se posait : Randy avait gardé la ceinture.

« J'y vais ! » lançais-je pour briser le silence insupportable qui régnait dans la pièce.

Avant qu'un des deux ne réagisse j'avais franchit et claqué la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi. Le cœur battant à tout rompre comme après une séance d'entrainement particulièrement intense je m'effondrais contre le battant de la porte. Je portais distraitement une main à mes lèvres n'osant pas croire ce qui c'était passé quelques instants auparavant. Randy. Il m'avait embrassé. Je ne rougis pas. Je ne savais qu'en penser. Je n'en pensais rien. Notre relation avait toujours était très étroite à la limite du fusionnel à cause des épreuves que nous avions traversés ensemble. Je l'acceptais. Je ne pouvais de toute façon rien lui refuser, alors, pourquoi ressentais-je mon ventre se serrer quand l'image de Chris m'apparaissait.

« Tu étais vraiment sérieux hier, Randy » entendis-je à travers le battant.

Curieuse, je me mis sur les genoux et collais mon œil contre la serrure. Ce geste me rappela la discussion entre Chris et Maryse mais je chassais cette pensée avec agacement pour me concentrer pleinement sur les paroles des deux hommes.

« Bien sur que oui, Chris » répondit Randy en sortant de mon champ de vision en s'avançant de quelques pas.

« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre exactement ? » demanda-t-il

« Mais exactement comme il y a quelques instants, Chris » je dus tendre l'oreille pour parvenir à entendre cette dernière réplique.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques instants puis les paroles reprirent et Chris passa dans mon champ de vision il semblait un peu perturbé et ses enjambées était nerveuses. Randy le suivit des yeux un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres fines.

« Et, maintenant ? » demanda Chris

« On attend Anna. »

Je me dépêchais de m'habiller avec les vêtements que j'avais abandonnés dans la salle de bain la veille et de me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage pour avoir les idées plus claires avant de les affronter. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de pousser la porte. Randy était adossé au mur et me fit un clin d'œil amusé en me voyant apparaître. Je lui fis un petit sourire avant de jeter une œillade dérobée à Chris qui me regardaient avec son habituel sourire arrogant agrémenté d'un regard approbateur.

« Je veux savoir se que vous complotez tout les deux. » annonçais-je en prenant un air plus que sérieux et croisant les bras sous la poitrine.

Mon annonce eut pour effet de faire perdre son sourire suffisant à Chris et fermer le visage lumineux de Randy.

« Ce… C'est si grave que ça ? » demandais-je perturbée par leur soudain d'attitude sur un ton plus doux.

Ils échangèrent un regard indéchiffrable.

« Tu dois faire un choix Anna. » m'annonça soudain Chris après quelques seconde de silence pesant

« Je… Je te demande pardon » répliquais-je ahurie ne sachant trop ou il voulait en venir et en me tournant vers Randy pour obtenir des détails.

« Tu l'as bien entendu Anna » me répliqua Randy un peu durement.

« Que je… Mais je… » mes paroles se perdirent et se firent incompréhensible par chance.

En effet, j'avais bien faillit dire une chose que j'aurais pus regretter.

« Nous perdons patience, Anna. Choisis Randy ou moi. » m'ordonna Chris

« Anna ! » s'exclama Randy pour m'inciter a la parole

« Je… Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas ! » m'exclamais-je effrayé et dépassé par la tournure précipitée que prenait les choses.

« Prouve-le, alors… » rétorqua Randy avec fermeté.

« Mais… Comment ? » demandais-je confuse.

« Embrasses-nous. » répliqua-t-il comme son affirmation tombait sous le sens.

« Que je vous embrasse mais Randy… » paniquais-je perdant peu à peu mon calme.

« Si tu ne parviens pas à le faire c'est que nous ne devons pas être plus important que ça pour toi… » m'expliqua patiemment Chris.

« Mais, c'est faux ! »éclatais-je paniquée à l'idée de les perdre.

« Alors fais le c'est tout ! » s'exclama Randy.

Chris s'approcha de moi et se planta devant moi. J'étais très intimidé tout à coup mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je tendis timidement une main en direction de son visage et le sentis frissonner sous mes doigts lorsque je le tirais à moi par la nuque pour que ses lèvres soit à ma portée. Je collais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes, moelleuse et douces. Son souffle tiède caressait ma peau. Je me détachais de lui et l'interrogeais du regard.

« Tu appelle ça embrassé ? » se moqua-t-il une lueur d'amusement au fond des yeux

Je piquais un fard.

« Je... C'est la première fois que… Je ne sais pas comment… » répondis-je nerveusement avec la soudaine envie de rentrer sous terre pour échapper à son insupportable mais tendre sourire de gamin.

Il me fit taire en approchant dangereusement son visage du mien et en léchant mes lèvres. Il en prit possession avec délectation. Il me demanda le passage de sa langue entre mes dents et j'entrouvris la bouche. Son excitation était perceptible alors qu'il emmêlait ses mains dans mes cheveux et je me sentis emporté dans le balai de nos langues emmêlées. Je rompis le baisé effrayé par les sensations qui s'insinuait en moi qui avait bien faillis me laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Chris grogna de mécontentement fronça les sourcils. Je le regardais penaude et désolée d'avoir rompue cet instant mais aussi très gênée. Il me souriait gentiment pour me rassurer. Je me tournais alors vers Randy qui me regardait avec un air satisfait. Il s'approcha de moi.

« Quand tu voudras » me dit-il en m'offrant un clin d'œil.

Je tentais de mettre en pratique ce que Chris avait fait avec moi mais finit par me laisser guider par Randy. Puis tout à coup me rendant compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire je me défis de l'emprise de Randy et m'enfuis une fois de plus.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre22

Je me souvins du sursaut qui avait secoué Anna moins d'une seconde avant sa fuite en la voyant franchir en courant la porte de l'appartement de Randy. Elle avait tressaillit violement. Comme révulsé de son geste. Je ne savais pas comment Randy l'avait ressentit, mais il ne fit rien pour la retenir. Moi non plus. Quelque chose me disais qu'il fallait sans doute mieux la laisser seule un petit moment pour qu'elle réfléchisse à cela comme je devais le faire également moi-même mais pas tout de suite. Je m'approchais de Randy et sans un mot, je l'entourais de mes bras. Il était blessé. Je le ressentais bien à présent. J'en étais désolé. Et elle que pensais-t-elle ? Que choisirait-t-elle ? Avait-elle peur ?

Randy me sortit de mes pensées en enroulant un bras autour de ma taille, sur ma peau. Je ne tardais pas à sentir ses lèvres humides remonter paresseusement le long de mon cou. Son souffle chaud dans ma nuque provoqua mille frissons le long de mon échine. Il finit par enfouir son visage dans mon cou dans un silence total. Nous restâmes un long moment comme cela puis nous allâmes déjeuner ensemble aussi affamé l'un que l'autre.

L'absence d'Anna nous pesait plus que nous n'aurions pu l'avouer. Elle rendait muet Randy et moi irascible et cynique, enfin plus qu'à l'habitude.

« Tu sais où elle est n'est-ce pas… » dis-je soudainement à Randy alors que nous étions en chemin pour regagner ses appartements.

« … »

« Et de toute façon tu ne me le diras pas, hein ? » grommelais-je de dépit

« ... »

« Parle moi Randy sinon je pète un câble ! » m'énervais-je soudain

« Non » souffla-t-il

« Non quoi ? » grinçais-je mauvais

« Non je ne sais pas où elle est… Elle ne veut pas qu'on le sache donc on ne peu pas la retrouver avant qu'elle ne décide de se montrer elle-même. » expliqua-t-il patiemment comme il l'aurait fait avec un jeune enfant.

« …Tu crois que nous sommes allés trop loin, Randy » demandais-je soudain après un moment de silence

« Non, il le fallait… » répondit-il simplement non sans émettre un nième soupir de frustration.

Il ouvrit la porte, c'est alors qu'il se figea son visage se ferma instantanément. Je suivis son regard finis par apercevoir un papier plié sur le sol, probablement glissé sous la porte. Randy s'en saisit plus rapide que moi. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment et il en était de même pour lui je suppose.

Alors qu'il lisait je vis son visage se déformer sous la surprise puis il se mit à pâlir dangereusement. Il me fit passer le papier sans un mot. Ses mains tremblaient affreusement.

Je le lu a mon tour. Une fois fait, je le serrais dans mon poing à m'en briser les phalanges. Nous échangeâmes un regard dans lequel transperçait notre inquiétude commune. Je fis demis tour, Randy sur mes talon et me mis à courir. Je n'étais sûr de rien mis à part d'une chose : Il allait payer pour ça l'enfoiré !


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Je fuyais. Lâchement, je les fuyais tous les deux.

Je respirais trop fort, je n'étais pas assez attentive. Un choc violent m'ébranla des pieds à la tête. Il me percuta sur le côté et m'envoya m'écraser contre le mur du couloir. J'en eus le souffle coupée et tentais de me relever en m'aidant du mur mais mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids et je m'effondrais à nouveau, sur les genoux cette fois. J'entendis une voix aussi je relevais la tête vers mon interlocuteur mais je ne comprenais pas le sens de ces paroles. J'eus tout juste le temps de voir son visage avant qu'un nouveau choc sur le crâne beaucoup plus violent cette fois ne me fasse définitivement perdre connaissance.

J'ouvris les yeux avec un violent mal de crâne et une douleur sourde dans les côtes. Je voulus me redresser mais mes poignés étaient liés au dessus de moi à la tête d'un lit. Je pris une longue inspiration et tirais dessus pour m'asseoir. L'effort me fit tourner la tête, des étincelles d'argent troublèrent ma vision et les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent de même que ma respiration qui devint sifflante. Je grimaçais de douleur. J'avais sans doute des côtes fêlé au mieux, cassé au pire. Je me mis à tousser et bientôt je sentis le goût du sang dans ma bouche. Ma vision était trouble par moment. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce je me figeais et me composais un visage placide. Il s'approcha de moi et s'assit tout près sur le rebord du lit dans lequel il m'avait attaché et je le reconnue.

« Déjà debout, tu as une résistance incroyable mais je crois que tu arrives à la fin de tes réserve d'énergie. » commença-t-il doucement.

« Barrett, dit moi pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas étonné de te voir jouer à un tel jeu avec moi. » grondais-je

« Parce que tu adores jouer toi aussi. » répliqua-t-il joyeusement

« Nous n'avons pas la même conception de ce mot alors si tu trouve amusant de jouer avec un adversaire à qui tu as préalablement donné un handicap, ce n'est pas mon cas. » sifflais-je d'un ton doucereux.

« Tous les moyens son bon pour gagner. » me susurra-t-il mielleusement en s'approchant de mon oreille.

« Tu dois être un bien mauvais perdant alors. » persiflais-je mauvaise.

« Cela se pourrait en effet » répondit-il en me caressant doucement la joue.

J'avais envi de le mordre. De mordre cette main indésirable qui osait me toucher, la mordre jusqu'au sang, lui arracher ses doigts à coup de dent et savourer le goût douceâtre de son sang et l'expression de sa douleur. Mais je ne le fis pas je restais impassible et continuais à lui répondre.

« Dans ce cas je te déconseille de jouer avec moi. » répondis-je dans un souffle alors qu'un nouvel accès de douleur déferlait dans mon corps.

Son visage se rapprochait de plus en plus du mien et la tension monta d'un cran. Alors que ces lèvres se rapprochaient trop près des mienne je détournais la tête brutalement. Trop brutalement, ma tête se remit à tourner. Il me saisit le visage d'une main et m'obligea à lui faire face nous étions si proche que nos lèvres se frôlaient et que son haleine m'emplissait les narines. Je fixais ses pupilles avec une lueur de défi dans le regard, distillant mon aversion et ma fureur au travers de ce dernier. Sans me lâcher des yeux, il commença à frotter ses lèvres contre les mienne sans les bouger. Je tressaillis de dégoût mais il se méprit sur la signification de ma réaction et commença à m'embrasser plus brutalement, cependant je ne desserrais pas les lèvres et il finit par se détacher des miennes. Je frémissais de rage à présent. Avant qu'il ne se recule plus loin encore de mon visage, je lui assenais un violent coup de tête. Il jura, se releva trop vite une main sur son front et tituba un peu en arrière.

Ma respiration était sifflante tant j'étais furieuse et tant la souffrance me tenaillait le corps après cet effort violent, mais comment osait-il me faire cela ! L'indignation et la douleur me rendait inconsciente des dangers que je risquais de provoquais en agissant ainsi avec lui, étant ainsi à sa merci.

Il revint vers moi et avant avoir put esquisser un geste il me gifla violement. Ma tête partie en arrière laissant une douleur cuisante sur ma joue et provoquant une explosion de lumière puis le haut de mon crâne percuta durement la tête de lit. Je me mis à cracher du sang, j'avais besoin de temps pour me remettre mais je n'en avais pas, il était de nouveau sur moi.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Nous avions fouillés les appartements de Barret de fond en comble après que j'en eus, avec une grande classe, il va sans dire, défoncer la porte. Nous n'y avions trouvé aucune trace de notre précieuse catcheuse ni de l'enflure que dis-je les mots sont trop faible, il n'en existe aucun qui pourrait le qualifier aussi justement que possible cet abruti congénital, d'enfoirés de kidnappeur de Wade Barret. Lestée de la censure auto appliquée à mes pensées évidemment. Je cherchais frénétiquement où il aurait bien pu l'emmener alors que Randy tournais encore en rond dans l'appartement détruisant tout ce qui lui passais sous la main, même les murs. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état auparavant.

« Il n'est pas là, Randy ! » m'exclamais-je agacé par son manège

« Non, tu crois que je ne l'avais pas remarqué » persifla-t-il mauvais en se retournant vers moi la mâchoire crispé, les muscles bandés.

« Tu m'empêche de réfléchir. » rétorquais-je calmement bien que l'envie de le calmer plus brusquement me démangeait tant j'étais fébrile.

« Tu as raison » Lâcha-t-il se détendant tout à coup et s'effondrant dans le même mouvement sur le lit du coupable.

« Il à une autre adresse près d'ici, je viens de m'en souvenir. Espérons qu'il ait été assez stupide pour s'y rendre plutôt qu'à un hôtel. » marmonnais-je lugubrement

« Quoi ! Tu es entrain de sous entendre que… Qu'il… est intéressé par Anna, depuis quand exactement, comment tu sais ça ?» s'exclama-t-il avec ahurissement en s'hérissant à nouveau.

« Bien sûr qu'il est intéressé ! Pourquoi croirais-tu qu'il l'ait enlevée sinon ? » lui répondis-je aussitôt intrigué.

« Je croyais que c'était pour se venger de toi. » expliqua Randy encore un brin ahuri.

Je pinçais l'arrête de mon nez entre les doigts. Soit il est surmené à cause du choc de l'enlèvement de notre précieuse mignonne et il ne réfléchit plus sainement, ou alors, il est aussi innocent qu'Anna en Amour. Je soupirais de dépit devant cet air si ingénu et nous nous miment immédiatement en route pour les retrouver avant que quelque chose de fâcheux n'arrive à Anna.

Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre notre objectif. La peur m'étreignit le cœur lorsque je vis la scène qui nous attendait. La première chose sur laquelle mon regard se posa fut Wade étendu sur un lit, le regard exorbité tourné vers nous, son nez n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir, son visage était figé dans une expression de souffrance atroce. Anna nous tournait le dos, recroquevillé sur elle-même, ses bras attaché à la tête de lit repliés dans une étrange position. Randy me bouscula en passant pour contourner le lit et approcher face à elle pour se rendre compte de son état.

Je l'entendis soupirer de soulagement puis son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

« Aide moi, elle est blessé et je n'arrive pas à la faire réagir. Il faut la détacher. »

Je m'affairais sur les liens évitant soigneusement de regarder le cadavre en dessous et je parvins à en venir à bout. Anna ne réagit pas une fois libre ses bras retombèrent inerte à côté d'elle et elle se laissa faire quand Randy la pris dans ses bras puis s'y assoupit presque aussitôt.

« Que devrions-nous faire maintenant pour ça ? » Demandais-je à Randy

« Rien, il a eut ce qu'il méritait» cracha-t-il venimeux trop obnubilé par l'état d'Anna

Il quitta la pièce avec elle et je restais seul un moment pensif. Il en allait de la liberté d'Anna mais aussi du futur de nos relations. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisinière, allumais le gaz à fond et trouvais dans un tiroir un chalumeau. Je l'allumais le bloquais dans cette position et le déposais sur la table non loin de la cuisinière. Je sortis de l'appartement en vitesse. Ils étaient déjà installait dans la voiture. Randy m'accueillit d'un regard interrogateur. Je lui répondis d'un haussement d'épaule alors que nous démarrions en trombe. Nous ne tardâmes pas à entendre la déflagration. Je souris soulagé. Randy me jeta une œillade intéressé accompagné d'un haussement de sourcil interrogateur des plus délicats et je lui répondis d'un sourire carnassier très suggestif. Il se détendit un peu et replaça une mèche de cheveu derrière l'oreille de la belle endormie.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Mon réveil ne fut pas pénible. Il fut bien pire. J'étais seule au moment ou il se produisit. Néanmoins, si je devais comparer mon réveil avec ma convalescence, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de mot pour dire ô combien se fut difficile.

Pendant ma convalescence, je n'étais pas seule. Il y avait Randy, ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soit, loin de là. Il sait ce qu'il ne faut absolument jamais faire quand je ne suis pas en état de me battre et ce que l'on peut se permettre de faire, c'est tout à son avantage et très agréable d'être avec lui. Chris, lui aussi était, là. Il c'était montré charmant en tête à tête avec moi, très attentionné et assez docile, lui aussi était d'une compagnie des plus agréable.

Toutefois, ayez le malheur de les mettre ensembles ces deux énergumène là et vous obtiendrez un combiné d'insupportable d'instinct protecteur, voir de possessivité et d'une atmosphère lourde de tensions. Sans parler de leurs incessants affrontements verbaux grivois qui finissaient immanquablement en attentions plus charnelles non concertés. Le tout bourré d'un cocktail d'hormone qui me provoquait irrémédiablement un délectable frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale et qui n'avais pour but, à priori, que d'exacerber la tension sexuelle qui régnait dans l'atmosphère à l'instant où l'un d'eux posait un pied dans la pièce. Un véritable cauchemar en soi. Mais, le pire dans tout cela est qu'il formait un beau couple, je m'explique.

Peu après mon réveil, j'avais reçus leur visite. Barret, c'était apparemment volatilisé dans la nature, après qu'il m'ait enlevé et assommé, l'enfoiré. Je ne me souvenais pas de tout ce qui c'était passé mais parfois ma tête me faisais mal au point qu'elle me tournait et ces dans ces moments là que je revoyais quelques passage de la scène.

Très vite je m'étais aperçu que leurs comportements avaient changés entre eux. Cela me fut confirmé le jour où la main de Chris s'attarda un moment sur le fessier rebondit de Randy alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce. Depuis lors, ces attentions n'étaient que trop témoignés chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tout les deux dans la même pièce. Le plus étonnants, de mon point de vue, c'est que leur comportement envers moi n'avait pas changé. Enfin, celui de Chris n'avait pas changé, il n'avait pas cessé de me taquiner pour autant, sur un registre toujours très graveleux, bien entendu. Randy avait toujours été prévenant avec moi et ne m'avait jamais trahis, maintenant en plus de cela, il me provoquait de manière, comment dire, sensuelle, tout du moins, définitivement érotique. Il replaçait mon oreiller dans mon dos et en profitais au passage pour caresser ce dernier, en remontant sa mains le long de ma hanche nue, ou encore, en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille après m'avoir susurré que je pouvais m'allonger à nouveau, pour ne donner que deux exemples parmi nombre d'autres.

« Il l'a complètement pervertit. » grommelais-je pensivement perdue dans mes pensées.

« Qu'as-tu dis, Anna ? » me demanda Randy en se tournant vers moi alors qu'une énième joute verbale venait de s'achever entre les deux mâles présents dans la pièce.

« Rien d'important. » Répondis-je dans un sourire après m'être éclaircis la gorge.

Chris me scrutait avec insistance comme s'il doutait de la véracité de mes propos ou s'ils les avaient entendus.

« Dis-moi, Anna… As-tu réfléchit à ce que nous t'avons dis la dernière fois à propos de ton choix ? » demanda Chris en se rapprochant de Randy et en encerclant sa taille d'un bras très spontanément.

« » débitais-je d'une traite de manière pis qu'incompréhensible pour eux.

« Euh, je n'ai pas tout saisis personnellement, et toi ? » demanda Chris en se tournant vers Randy.

« Moi non plus. » Répondit ce dernier en glissant une main sous la chemise de Chris faisant sauter quelques boutons au passage.

Ma gorge s'assécha subitement, ils recommençaient encore à jouer à ce petit jeux de je te touche, tu me touche, etc. Je fis un effort pour avaler ma salive. Je ne pouvais plus lâcher cette main provocatrice des yeux. Elle s'était mit à déboutonner entièrement la chemise du principal intéressé, qui en réponse venait de glisser une main sur la nuque de Randy. Les gestes qui étaient effectués de manière inconsciente à l'habitude étaient plus entreprenants aujourd'hui. J'étais probablement entrain de rêver éveillé. Chris se pencha vers Randy. La tension était à son comble, je serrais mes draps dans mes poings. La main de Randy s'arrêta sur un pectoraux parfaitement développé et en pinça délicatement le téton entre deux doigts. Erotique. Ma bouche s'ouvris sur le coup de la surprise alors que leur lèvres s'unissaient en une effleurement brûlant avant de se séparer à nouveau pour mieux se retrouver avec moins de timidité. Randy ou Chris émit un grognement de plaisir et je sentis mon bas ventre se serrer. Leur corps était uni en une étreinte étroite bien que la main de Randy parvenait tout de même à taquiner le bouton de chair rose entre ses doigts. Un gémissement de plaisir et de frustration mêlée me parvint aux oreilles et je fus brusquement tiré de ma fascination quand je me rendis compte qu'il provenait de ma propre gorge. Randy et Chris mirent fin au baiser, court, mais très intense. J'avais chaud. J'étais probablement aussi excité que si je m'étais retrouvé à la place d'un des deux, mais bien plus frustrée que ces deux là réunis. Un sourire goguenard fleurit sur les lèvres des deux catcheurs qui s'approchèrent de moi. Je voulus protester. Ce que je lisais dans leur regard ne me disait rien qui vaille à mon cas pour la suite des évènements.


End file.
